Shipped
by NotAContrivance
Summary: The suitors are gone... Or are they? Feelings are changing, and we're all getting a little confused.
1. Once Upon a Time in America

Yay! I was reeaaaaallly bored and so I wrote this. Why are there no more LK fics anywhere? And why is there STILL no category for them? *sigh* This is just me, wishing I could read more. I am beseeching (I love that word!) all of you who have written LK fics and yet have not updated in ages (and yes, I admit, I haven't updated in my own for a while, but still) to write more. All the *really* really awesome people stopped and now there's just like two people still writing these. I get so annoyed when I come in here and there's no new LK fics or any updated ones. Seriously. Well, here's another. Hope someone reads it.  
  
*Sarah POV*  
  
I looked down at the letter my mother had just sent me. A feeling of horror moved down my spine. I numbly dropped the letter, somehow managing to sit down. I sighed deeply and then fell unto my bed. The letter floated to the floor.  
  
My darling Sarah,  
  
Hello dear. I am glad you decided to start writing in Ben's newspaper. Maybe it shall help to get the perspective of those loyal to the crown out. I am glad also that you have seemed to find friends among Ben's people, Moses, James, and Henri.  
  
I have some wonderful news! You remember that nice boy you used to play with? Uddony Greyson? Well, he's coming over to visit you in the colonies! He wants to court you. I suggest you say yes. You are of age to be married, dear.  
  
Anyways, tell me how it goes. He's now a day away from Philadelphia. Don't worry, he'll come find you.  
  
- Your loving mother  
  
I scowled. Uddony Greyson. How I despise him. And he was to be here in a day. How long must mother have hidden this from me? I got up quickly. I had to do something. I did NOT want to be courted by Uddony. What excuse could I use though?  
  
I walked out into the hall, thinking about my dilemma. I did not want to wind up as Lady Sarah Greyson. I heard talking, which was rather surprising, considering the time of day. I recognized the voice of Moses, but I couldn't guess about the other's. Suddenly, James ran up the stairs. I gave him a curious look.  
  
"Sarah, a man named Ugly's here to see you," James replied, an odd trace of an emotion I couldn't detect in his tone.  
  
I winced.  
  
"Is his last name Greyson?" I asked worriedly.  
  
James nodded and my eyes widened. I pulled James into my room with me. James looked curiously at me, seeming nervous about being in my room. I briefly pondered why, but stopped immediately. I did not have time for such ponderings.  
  
"Sarah? Somehow, I think whatever you're doing is completely un-proper," James said, pulling nervously at his collar.  
  
"Improper," I immediately corrected.  
  
James sighed and I locked my door. He looked at me, appearing slightly frightened.  
  
"Sarah? What are you doing?" James asked, biting his lip.  
  
I sighed and peeked out my window. The coast was clear. I looked at James beseechingly.  
  
"Do you know of a single story we could cover? Anywhere? I need one, desperately," I pleaded.  
  
James looked at me, suspicious.  
  
"Why, Sarah?" James asked curiously.  
  
I did NOT want to go into this with him. Especially now. I had to go somewhere. Fast.  
  
- Loren ;*  
  
And, if I forgot to mention this before, please REVIEW! *giggle* 


	2. They Like It Hot

Before I posted this chapter, I was gonna post the third. But then ya'll would be wondering about why Uddony had disappeared. And doesn't Sarah seem to attract Uddony's? Lol... Anyways, the theme of this chapter is "poor, sweet, little James". Lol... Then again, he's a fourteen-year-old guy, and being fourteen (for about 6 days), I can tell you that most of 'em are jerks (even if they're thirteen, lol. 'Course all the guys I know are jerks, pretty much, so it's not saying much). And, though my class is *exceptionally* short, most of them are medium height, and not poor, and they're too dumb to be sweet. *sigh* Anyways, off the rant and unto the story.  
  
**James POV**  
  
"You're perfect!" Sarah exclaimed.  
  
I was worried about my friend. Something was wrong, I could sense it.  
  
"What?" I asked, perplexed.  
  
She licked her lips. Sarah was acting very strange. I mean, throwing me into her room, all these weird comments and actions.I was starting to think she was coming on to me. She smiled and I worried.  
  
"Quick, get in my bed!" Sarah ordered.  
  
I started sweating.  
  
"Sarah, what are you doing?" I asked, extremely nervous.  
  
Sarah sighed.  
  
"James, just do this, please," Sarah pleaded.  
  
I obeyed, still confused as to what Sarah was doing. She covered me up with the blankets and jumped under the bed. Just what was she up to? I knew Moses was getting suspicious. But, being under all these smothering covers was making me even hotter. And so now, I couldn't think of anything other than the fact that I was in Sarah's bed and it was so hot. How could she sleep in this oven?  
  
I heard a knock at the door and pretended to be Sarah sleeping. Hey, wouldn't this look suspicious? I had a bad feeling about this.  
  
"Sarah! Time to wake up! You have a visitor!" Moses yelled.  
  
I bit my lip hard. Moses waited for a while and then used a key to open the door. He motioned for the Uddony guy to wait at the door.  
  
"Sarah is probably not decent yet. She and James were up late last night setting the printer," Moses replied.  
  
I tried to refrain from yawning. We had been up until three setting the type for our articles on Lexington and Concord. Sarah had been very depressed when we had finally arrived back here; she missed her cousin. Moses quietly walked in and pulled down the covers.  
  
"James?" Moses exclaimed, stunned.  
  
I fanned myself and jumped out of Sarah's bed. I forced a smile to grace my lips.  
  
"Hey, Moses!" I chirped.  
  
It was so early. Seven o'clock. In the morning. I was running off four hours of sleep. Probably less. Moses scowled.  
  
"James, were you sleeping in here?" Moses asked suspiciously.  
  
What was I supposed to say?  
  
"Uh."  
  
Sarah kicked me. I jumped.  
  
"OUCH! Uh, yeah, sleeping. I was sleeping in here. So tired, you know, still tired. Really tired. I'm just going to go back to my room and sleep some more," I lied nervously, trying to leave.  
  
Sarah kicked me hard again. I jumped up and grabbed my other foot.  
  
"OW! I, uh, mean, I'm staying here," I recanted.  
  
Moses looked at me and forced a smile at Ugly Uddony. He gripped my arm tightly and we walked outside. He looked me straight in the eye and I started to sweat even more.  
  
"James, did you sleep in Sarah's room?" Moses asked sternly.  
  
In Sarah's room we heard a clamor. Moses let go of me, forgetting about the question for the moment. We both hurried to the door. There was Sarah in her nightgown next to Uddony. She looked annoyed.  
  
"Sarah? Why where you under the bed?" Moses asked curiously.  
  
Sarah sighed and frowned.  
  
"I fell off my bed and rolled under it. And then I woke up and started thinking. Because I do all my best thinking under there, Moses," Sarah lied convincingly.  
  
Moses gave us both skeptical looks.  
  
"Right. I want both of you to tell me the truth. Now," Moses said seriously.  
  
Uddony was turning pink in the corner. I wondered why.  
  
I mean, Uddony was an ugly guy, well, in my opinion. The man has white hair, seeing as he's obviously wearing a wig and heartless black eyes. But, then again, he's here for Sarah and British, so I'm completely biased. He sounds like one of those dumb fatcat aristocrats. Which he probably is. And I bet he's a complete jerk.  
  
Oops. Moses is glaring at me. I open my mouth and begin to speak. I have to make this sound like the truth.  
  
"Well, Moses, I was very tired. Sarah invited me in so we could discuss what had happened at Lexington and Concord. I was arguing about Patriotic things and I just fell asleep during the middle of a sentence. Sarah couldn't move me," I replied, trying to sound honest.  
  
Moses crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
Sarah continued for me.  
  
"And since we're both mature, I let him stay. Surely, would anyone want to sleep in that mess he lives in? Not I! And nothing inappropriate could happen because we were so tired at the time and it was a wonder I hadn't fallen asleep when he did. Now, Moses, Uddony, if you excuse me, I have to get dressed. And then I have to go cover that one story with James for the rest of the day. We won't be back for a long while. And I will need some food right away," Sarah explained bossily.  
  
Moses nodded and he and Uddony left quickly. Sarah shut the door and walked into her washroom, where she took her change of clothes.  
  
"Sarah, can you explain? Now?" I asked politely.  
  
"Okay, James. I do need your help extremely. Well, Uddony is here to court me and make me his wife. Mother wants me to accept his offer. I, personally, despise the man. He is only concerned with one thing and has had affairs with other women. He is also violent and he drinks. He is terribly barbaric. Now, I have a bit of a plan. It hinges on you helping me though. So, will you?" Sarah asked, and she sounded so sad that I couldn't say no.  
  
A rich lord, drinking, beating, and so on. It was shocking to think about.  
  
"Of course I'll help you, Sarah," I remarked quietly.  
  
Sarah opened the door, smiling.  
  
"Good. Now, James, will you tie my corset for me? I cannot reach it," Sarah asked.  
  
I was slightly nervous, but I did as I was told. And, I saw nothing. I don't know if that displeases or pleases me. However, Uddony walked in at the very moment, without knocking, I might add. He did not take it so innocently and screamed for Moses. I finished tying Sarah's corset and Sarah quickly threw her dress over her head. I looked around nervously for a means of escape and saw the window. I debated it for a moment before hearing Moses' heavy footfalls approaching Sarah's room. I climbed out of the window and dropped quietly to the ground.  
  
I leaned against the wall and sighed. I then walked inside. Moses was fuming.  
  
"James? Uddony says you were in Sarah's room, fastening her corset. Is this true, James?" Moses asked strictly.  
  
I shook my head.  
  
"I just came back from a walk," I reply, wondering how it came to this point.  
  
Sarah comes down the stairs, looking furious. She gets right in Uddony's face.  
  
"I cannot believe you would make up such dirty lies about James and I just because I caught you trying to peep in on me changing!" Sarah exclaimed, annoyed.  
  
She slapped him across the face, grabbed my hand and pulled me from the printshop.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Unwanted physical contact! Let go of me! OUCH! Do you have to keep hurting me?" I whined.  
  
She dropped my hand as if she were burnt. I grinned and sighed.  
  
"Phew. I'm glad that's over," I exclaimed tiredly.  
  
Sarah looked at me, panting.  
  
"Oh, James, I wish it were!" Sarah exclaimed sadly.  
  
I collapsed on the cobblestone.  
  
"Are you telling me that this isn't over?" I shrieked, very stressed out.  
  
Sarah bit her nails.  
  
"Yes, it isn't over until it's over. Mother won't give up until I have a suitor," Sarah sighed.  
  
She looked at the ground and I felt that this would be a long period in my life. Moses had been on my case twice already and it wasn't even eight o'clock. I had had less than four hours of sleep and Sarah was scaring me. I had a feeling that my troubles were just beginning.  
  
- Loren ;* 


	3. Miss Congenial

Hehe... This story is fun. Very fun. Heehee. And I plotted all of it out today! I can finish this one soon, I think! Now, make sure to keep track of all of Sarah's suitors, there's so many. Lol... And half of them have no lines! LOL! Wheeeeeee!  
  
**Sarah POV**  
  
Dear Mother,  
  
Uddony was, as he always has been, a disgusting man. He peeked in on me while I was changing and then lied and said that he had seen James tying up my corset. Can you believe that, Mother?  
  
I'm personally rather glad he's gone. But, mother, I don't want another suitor.  
  
Oh, and by the way? Uddony drinks, smokes, and gambles heavily. His mind is on dirty things constantly and he is very familiar with the local women both here and there. Anyways, enough about Ugly.  
  
Many things have happened since we last spoke. Cousin Tom died at Lexington and Concord. I despise this war, Mother, I really do.  
  
I looked down at my words and rose to my feet. I looked out the window. A man in a wig and fancy clothes stood at the door, poised to knock. Great. Another suitor fresh from England. James would have to save me from this one too.  
  
However, before I could plan my escape, I heard a knock on my door. I sighed, resigned to my fate.  
  
"Come in," I replied quietly.  
  
It was Henri. The French boy looked happy.  
  
"Sarah, it is time for dinner!" Henri said enthusiastically.  
  
I sighed. Henri looked at me concerned.  
  
"What is wrong, Sarah?" Henri said, accent very thick.  
  
I sighed and looked at my mother's letter.  
  
"Just get James. Bring him in here," I snapped, not wanting to deal with the prospective suitor.  
  
Henri frowned and put a hand on my shoulder.  
  
"But James is not here, mon amie is on assignment," Henri said sadly.  
  
I dropped my head to the desk and started banging it against it. I then turned to Henri.  
  
"Sit as close as possible to me at dinner tonight. Stay with me always," I whispered.  
  
Henri gave me a confused look.  
  
"Are you flirting with me like you always do with James?" Henri asked innocently.  
  
If I was in a better mood, I could've laughed. But instead, I shook my head furiously.  
  
"I do not flirt with James!"  
  
"Do too, Sarah!"  
  
"Do you even know what flirting is, Henri?"  
  
Henri looked at me boastfully. He nodded, a thumb pointed at his chest.  
  
"Oui, I do!"  
  
I narrowed my eyes.  
  
"Oh really, Henri? What is it then?"  
  
Henri grinned.  
  
"It is the look in your eyes and the tone of your voice when you talk to him, how you blush when he touches you.I could go on forever, non? Sarah, I am French, you know, knowledge of love runs in our blood. And it is certain that you love James, Sarah," Henri said thoughtfully.  
  
My cheeks colored. I did not know Henri could be so eloquent. But he was wrong, I didn't love James, I didn't look at him in a certain way or talk to him in a certain way or blush when he touches me. As a matter of fact, I don't like him touching me.  
  
"I do not love James Hiller!" I shrieked.  
  
I clapped my hands over my mouth and spotted the window, quietly opening it and following a smirking Henri down the stairs.  
  
"I do not!"  
  
Henri stuck his tongue out at me.  
  
"Yeah right, Sarah. Who are you kidding?" Henri teased.  
  
I shook my head at the foolish boy and his foolish notions. We walked into the kitchen and sat down awkwardly at the table. Sitting across from me was the latest export. The Duke of Earl, or something like that. I disliked him. He had always been extremely narcissistic.  
  
He began talking about himself right away.  
  
"And so, on my estate, I was hunting this sneaky little wolf. He had been ravaging my cattle for months. So, I chased him for hours. And I caught him and fed him to the pigs. Want to hear about my estate?" The Duke rambled.  
  
He had grated on my last nerve. I smiled politely and stood. Moses looked at me, the smile on his face fake.  
  
"Where are you going, Sarah?" Moses asked curiously.  
  
I faked a smile too.  
  
"I need to freshen up. I'll be right back," I lied.  
  
America was making a liar out of me.  
  
I walked upstairs and slipped out of my window. I landed softly and walked down the dimly lit alleyway. I had nowhere to go. The streets weren't safe at night. Fortunately, I ran into James. However, he was being chased by an angry mob. I sighed.  
  
"James! What did you do now?" I snapped.  
  
James grinned lopsidedly at me and hid behind me. One of the drunken men leered at me. I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Am I just a piece of meat to all of you?" I screamed, frustrated.  
  
The drunks frowned at me.  
  
"Your girlfriend talks too much," One slurred.  
  
The rest agreed. James smirked.  
  
"She does," James grunted.  
  
"We aren't betrothed," I stated, annoyed.  
  
James' smirk widened and he winked at the mob.  
  
"And hopefully never will be," James continued.  
  
I grimaced and dragged James inside. I pushed him up the stairs.  
  
"Ditto to that," I remarked, but paused, "It would be better than marrying these stupid suitors Mother keeps sending, though."  
  
James groaned and we came to the dining room. He devoured the food like he hadn't eaten in days. It was so barbaric.  
  
"So you're Sarah's new suitor, eh?" James said between bites.  
  
The Duke nodded, nose in the air. James rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yes, I am the Duke of Earl and who would you be?" The Duke said pompously.  
  
Sure, the Duke was decent looking, maybe even a little handsome. He was, however, getting on my nerves. James grinned and heartily shook the Duke's hand.  
  
"James Hiller. Nice to meet you," James replied friendlily.  
  
The Duke sniffed.  
  
"Whatever, now go away, Commoner. I would like to speak with my Betrothed now and I dislike people the likes of you interrupting me," The Duke snapped.  
  
That was the straw that broke the camel's back for me. I sighed and leapt up. I pointed directly at The Duke.  
  
"You will leave my place of residence now. Be gone!" I said, more dramatic than necessary.  
  
The Duke left, scowling. Phew. Two down. But I had a feeling that there would be many, many more.  
  
- Loren ;*  
  
Dile como tu piensas, por favor! REVIEW! 


	4. Never Been Sick

Uh, oops. Anyways, Sarah does lie, she just doesn't like doing it. In that one episode with the turtle, she yells at James for not telling her about the mission they were doing... And she said something like that he was making a liar out of her. But, yeah. At least she has a good reason to lie though, I mean, we can't have Moses jumping to conclusions like a nuthead. James lies a lot too... Lol... They're a bunch of lying fools! Five lies for James, three for Sarah... I think.  
  
By the way, Liberty's Kids? Not mine. If it were mine, it'd have way more than forty episodes. And there'd be sequels galore. And there would be more S/Jness...  
  
My Darling Sarah,  
  
Why do you keep turning these suitors away? Thomas is the third you've shooed off. Pray tell, why are you forcing them away?  
  
Have you heard from your father? I know not much mail gets out from the plains of Ohio, but we should at least get something once a year.  
  
I am sending another suitor, Sir Paul Etherby, and if he is not to your liking, then I shall send another and another and another. Well, I hope you're happy.  
  
- Your Loving Mother  
  
I looked over a letter from Sarah's mother. Great, another one was coming. I sighed.  
  
"What do we do now, Sarah?" I sighed.  
  
She shrugged. We heard a knocking on the front door and Sarah scowled. Her eyes lit up.  
  
"Hey! I can pretend to be sick! Quick, get the blankets and a wet cloth," Sarah ordered, jumping under the covers on her bed.  
  
I buried her under the blankets and ran out of her room, shutting the door behind me. Lately, I'd been in Sarah's room a lot more than I probably should have been. I really shouldn't have agreed to help her. It was leading to more thinking than I needed. I shook my head to clear it.  
  
"James! Get Sarah! A man is here to take her out," Moses grunted.  
  
I walked downstairs, plastering a smile to my face.  
  
"Moses, Sarah's sick," I said bluntly.  
  
Moses frowned.  
  
"She is? But she was perfectly fine this morning!" Moses exclaimed.  
  
I shrugged.  
  
"Well, she's sick now. He'd better go," I lied.  
  
How had it come to this point? I was lying to Moses left and right! Talking to Sarah (WILLINGLY) night and day! Being chased by mobs, dodging Sarah's suitors. What a life to live! But, then again, I was a journalist. The man smiled and walked upstairs, right into her room!  
  
I rolled my eyes and ran after him.  
  
"Sarah, dear, I hope you'll be healthier later," Paul said happily.  
  
Sarah's eyes were all I could see under the blankets. They looked desperately at me and I took some of the blankets off of her. She sneezed, right away, on Paul. I walked across the room and grabbed the wet cloth, which I threw at her. He picked it up and placed it on her forehead.  
  
Sarah shot me and even more desperate look as he looked lovingly at her. She was trying to focus on the most disgusting things she could think of. Finally, she threw up on him. He jumped up and ran out the door, screaming. Sarah, however, scowled. I handed her a glass of water and she swished it around in her mouth before swallowing it.  
  
Then she smiled and shook my hand. She collapsed unto her bed and sighed. And then she sneezed.  
  
"Now I'm REALLY sick," Sarah sighed.  
  
I nodded, before turning and leaving the room abruptly. I didn't want to catch what she had.  
  
When would her mom get a hint and stop sending the suitors here? This is the fourth one she's sent and Sarah's rejected. Anyone could see that she didn't like them. She's exposed one as a fraud, kicked the other out, run away, and faked sick just to get out of seeing them. If that wasn't a hint, then I don't know what is!  
  
I was walking down the hall when I bumped into Dr. Franklin. He adjusted his glasses and looked down at me.  
  
"You know, James, we should have a little chat," He said politely.  
  
I winced.  
  
"Um, okay," I said, nervous.  
  
We walked into the sitting room. I sat down and he sat in the armchair beside the fire. He templed his fingers and I was even more nervous.  
  
"Where there is marriage without love, there is love without marriage," Ben quoted.  
  
I raised an eyebrow. What did he mean?  
  
"Huh?"  
  
He sighed and rolled his eyes. It was like he saw right through me. I shivered.  
  
"Look, James, I know what you're doing," He said seriously.  
  
I bit my lip.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked ignorantly.  
  
He rolled his eyes.  
  
"James, we both know that you are perfectly capable of understanding what I am talking about. I know that you're helping Sarah," Ben replied calmly, slightly annoyed.  
  
"You don't have to make it sound so wrong, you know," I grunted.  
  
My boss narrowed his eyes.  
  
"James, it is wrong! You and Sarah have been deceiving Moses, Sarah's mother, all those poor suitors, and me! You are being very rude, just dismissing them like that! Think of the role model you're setting for Henri," Mr. Franklin scolded.  
  
I looked down at the ground guiltily.  
  
"Look, you have no idea what Sarah's going through. These guys are being shipped over like tea! So why can't we throw a little Boston Tea Party to get rid of them? The first guy was a pervert, the second just talked about himself the entire time, the third one was a jerk, and the fourth one was a creep! They were treating her like a piece of meat. What was I supposed to do? I had to help her!" I snapped, annoyed.  
  
Ben sighed and cleaned his glasses.  
  
"No, James, you did not. What Sarah should have done was to tell her mother that she disliked the suitors. She should have told the suitors the truth rather than dodging them with lies. I'm disappointed in you two, James," Doctor Franklin said, let down.  
  
I looked down, barely missing the mischievous sparkle in his eye.  
  
"However, I would probably have done the same thing. It does seem that you care about her a lot, though. You might want to watch that. Because if I ever hear of any inappropriate actions between the two of you, well, you'd wind up on permanent assignment in Massachusetts, Virginia, or the Ohio Valley. Anyways, on a lighter note, there's a show in town based on the Boston Tea Party. I thought you all would like to go. Your tickets are for Friday, the first of next month. Don't tell Henri and Sarah yet though," Dr. Franklin declared boldly.  
  
I smiled and he handed me the tickets. There were four. I looked up, worried.  
  
"Who's the fourth ticket for?" I asked.  
  
He winced.  
  
"No one."  
  
I gave him a look. He sighed.  
  
"Fine, it's for Sarah's suitor. At least the one in town then," He remarked.  
  
I sighed and rubbed my forehead.  
  
"Oh, brother," I moaned.  
  
- Loren ;*  
  
REVIEW? Por favor? 


	5. American Wine

Lalala. I just love ripping off movie titles to name my chapters. Sorry about me not posting a lot lately. See, I have like a trillion chapters finished. And I just need to see some episodes to make sure. Like, for example, tomorrow's. Because I try and make these fit between and during the episodes. Which is really hard. I had to rewrite the beginning of one chapter because of it. Anyways, here you go. You'll be getting a lot of chapters. One posted today, two on Tuesday, three on Wednesday, and four on Thursday, uh, if I get around to it. Which equals ten chapters.  
  
Is Liberty's Kids mine? Well, I'm a kid, so no. Here's the chapter!  
  
Dear Mother,  
  
Why must you send over Sir Walter? I've known him since I was little. I fear that our former friendship shall be ruined.  
  
Mother, I would think that getting rid of three suitors would at least hint to you about my feelings towards them. I do not love these men. I wish they were back in England. Their presence only hinders my work here.  
  
I promise, Mother, that later on, I may think of suitors, but won't you stop sometime? There must be a limit to the suitors you ship here.  
  
I hope you're doing well.  
  
- Your Loving Daughter,  
Sarah  
  
Sir Walter Cadobury was to be here soon. And somehow, I know that he shall arrive today. I am worried. I hope his twin Wallace will not come with him. I could not bare it. Uh oh, too late. The door's being knocked on. Please don't open it. Please, I pray.  
  
However, my prayers fell on deaf ears. Henri is now standing right in front of me.  
  
"Sarah! The men are here!" Henri said thickly.  
  
He did just say men, did he not? That means that both Walter and Wallace are here. Lovely. And James is out buying ink. Oh well. I can take them, right?  
  
"Okay, Henri. Just stall them for a bit, will you?" I begged.  
  
Henri smirked.  
  
"I am surprised you did not ask for James," Henri said with a flourish.  
  
I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Honestly, Henri! We both know that I do not need James for anything," I exclaimed.  
  
Henri's smirk widens.  
  
"Sarah, I have two eyes. I am not blind. I see things," Henri said intelligently.  
  
I shook my head.  
  
"Like what? Dead people?" I said sarcastically.  
  
Henri gave me a weird look.  
  
"Do we have to go over this again? Because I already thought we had gone over the fact that you love James," Henri said exasperatedly.  
  
I glared at Henri.  
  
"I don't love him! I barely even like him!" I snapped.  
  
Henri rolled his eyes.  
  
"Whatever you say, Sarah," Henri shrugged.  
  
Why did he have to be so sure he was right? It was very unnerving. I walked downstairs and saw my two childhood friends. I hugged them both, trying to think of ways to be rid of the brothers. Moses, fortunately, was at a Mechanics meeting. I smiled and decided to have a talk with my dear friend. I shooed Henri out of the room and Wallace too. This was between Walter and me. I sat down, feeling guilty.  
  
"Look, Walter, I don't know how to put this," I replied nervously.  
  
He nodded eagerly and I sighed. I didn't want to hurt his feelings.  
  
"Well, I don't exactly feel romantic inclinations towards you. I have more friendly relations towards you. I'm so sorry my mother mislead you into thinking I am looking to get married. I don't even want to be married now. I'm writing, and I like the way things are going here at the Gazette. I'm sorry you came all the way here for nothing. Maybe I could set you up with one of my friends back home?" I rambled, semi-worried.  
  
Walter frowned, then smiled. He nodded and turned to leave.  
  
"Thanks, Sarah. I wasn't really up to this myself. My brother, though... You'd better watch out for him," Walter warned.  
  
I nodded and Walter left. And Wallace walked in. However, James entered the room at the same time. I walked over briskly, grabbed his arm, and smiled apologetically at Wallace.  
  
"Wallace, could you excuse me for a minute? I need to go talk with my friend, James, for a minute. We'll be right back, I promise," I pleaded politely.  
  
I escorted James out of the room and he jerked his arm from my hand quickly.  
  
"What, Sarah?" James yawned.  
  
I sighed.  
  
"You must help me to get rid of Wallace," I begged.  
  
James frowned and winced.  
  
"Do I have to?" James said, sounding a bit like a kicked puppy.  
  
I nodded. James looked around and sighed. His eyes alit on one of Doctor Franklin's bottles of wine. He grinned and impishly snatched the bottle. I frowned.  
  
"James! That ought to be very expensive!" I shrieked.  
  
James smirked and pointed to the label.  
  
"Remember that guy in the mob? He made it. I doubt it's too valuable," James explained.  
  
I sighed and he uncorked it. He took a swig of it himself. He grinned. I gasped.  
  
"James Hiller! You should not be drinking!" I hissed.  
  
He smiled reassuringly at me.  
  
"Don't worry, Sar, it's just a sip. And it's not so bad, anyways. But he'll get the most of it," James said, relaxed.  
  
He grabbed my arm and pulled me into the room. This experience was very enlightening. I sighed and sat down. James plopped down next to me, grinning congenially.  
  
"Hey, Wallace, want some wine? It's fresh and grapelicious," James asked kindly.  
  
Wallace nodded and James poured him a large, full glass. Wallace drank all of it and James refilled his glass, so it was never empty. I leaned over to whisper in James' ear.  
  
"Is that your bright idea? To get him drunk?" I snapped under my breath.  
  
James smiled and nodded. I sighed. Brilliant, except not. However, his plan was effective. So effective that when Moses had returned from his meeting, James merely slipped the bottle into Wallace's coat pocket and he was done. Moses threw him out, yet I still worried.  
  
I felt so bad about doing all this. The men had been on a ship for two months, just to see me! It was so sad. And mother! Why wouldn't she listen?  
  
- Loren ;*  
  
Review? Please? 


	6. Ten Things I Know About You

Hehe. I'm gonna be nice and give ya'll another chapter. What can I say? I was bored.  
  
And YAY! We get to meet James' best friend in the whole wide world since birth. Who has the same first name as Sarah's new suitor... Well, technically. Okay, and in the letter from Sarah's mother, some of that Sarah basically disregards in a future chapter, so yeah.  
  
And the game the guys are playing is a weird version of football/catch/keep- away where they tackle each other and catch the ball and if you wind up with the ball at the end of the time limit, you win. This chapter's pretty long.  
  
My darling Sarah,  
  
Well, dear, I have stopped sending you suitors. However, I sent three over on ships before I received your letter. I will send no more unless you ask me to. Please, Sarah, keep an open mind about the men you will soon see.  
  
These men, the ones that shall arrive in a week, are the gems. The ones it would be best for you to marry. They are as follows: Sir Jonathan, or John, for short, Smith, a direct descendent of the one who explored Virginia. Benjamin, or Ben, Grenville, the son of our current prime minister. And finally, Major James Raleigh.  
  
May you find one you like, whether he dwells here or there is of no matter to me. Remember, Sarah, all I want is for you to be happy. If you are not, do not hesitate to inform your friends or me. I love you and want you to be happy, as does your father. At all costs.  
  
- All my love,  
Your loving mother  
  
Great, three more of them. And I guess we could be expecting John Smith today, then. Great. I got up to get the door and Sarah rolled under her bed. Sure enough, it was Johnny boy at the door. He was tall and blonde with blue eyes. Looked kind of like me. Anyways, I let him in, because I couldn't be rude, and then ran up to get Sarah.  
  
I don't know how I managed to get her down those stairs, though it was probably the same way I had when I managed to pry her off the Dartmouth. I mean, you'd think that if people dressed as Indians were attacking your ship and dumping tea overboard that you'd be off as soon as possible. Even if some strange boy was dragging you off it. Okay, in hindsight, I realize that it probably felt like I was going to do bad things to her, what with all the force, but still.  
  
She glared at me when she reached the suitor. I smirked and ran outside. Henri was off playing catch with a few neighborhood boys. I decided that I'd join in. I grinned and intercepted the ball.  
  
"James!" Henri chirped happily.  
  
I smiled and threw him the ball. The eight other guys he was playing with tackled him. One of them got the ball and ran off with it. I helped my little friend up. He smiled gratefully at me.  
  
"I thought you were with Sarah?" Henri asked.  
  
I frowned and shrugged.  
  
"She can deal with-Uh, I mean, I left her with a suitor," I stuttered.  
  
He grinned.  
  
"I would pay money to see that, mon amie," Henri grinned.  
  
I laughed.  
  
"HEY! Jim! You gonna be on my team or what? We have to beat these little shrimps, you know!"  
  
I looked over at my best friend.  
  
"Yeah, Jack, I'm coming! Henri, you're going down!" I yelled.  
  
My friend Jack has black hair and green eyes. And I've known him since forever. His dad was the neighbor that saved me from that horrible fire. Anyways, I have to beat Henri. Jack threw me the ball and I passed it back to him. All the short boys didn't stand much of a chance against us. Especially since we're both like two feet taller than them.  
  
"So, James, why'd you leave her with that guy?" Henri yelled.  
  
I threw the ball back to Jack, nearly avoiding being tackled by one of Henri's friends.  
  
"Well, Henri, I figured she could get out of it on her own, y'know?" I hollered back.  
  
Jack threw the ball back and me and I barely caught it, jumping out of Henri's way.  
  
"Who're you talking about, Hiller?" Jack shouted.  
  
I frowned and dodged another jumping kid. I threw the ball back at Jack and Henri tackled me.  
  
"Oof!" I said as I fell.  
  
I got up slowly and continued, catching the ball.  
  
"You don't want to know, believe me," I sighed.  
  
Jack shook his head and threw the ball back at me. Henri opened his mouth and was about to speak when a dusty redhead, or maybe orange-head would be better, came running at us.  
  
"SARAH!" Henri and I said in unison.  
  
Sarah stopped running right away and our eyes locked.  
  
"Okay, guys, game over! For now, anyways. Jamie boy and me are leading 1776 to 3. And in one of those games, Jim here had a cold!" Jack yelled.  
  
I smirked. I loved this game. Jack walked over to us. His eyes locked on Sarah. But then again, haven't everyone's at some point? I mean, sometimes I swear Moses looked like he... But that's off the subject.  
  
"Hey, I'm Jack Halling. And who would you be?" Jack said to Sarah.  
  
One, two, three.  
  
"Hay is for horses. And you mean whom, don't you? Anyways, it's nice to meet you, Mr. Halling. I am Miss Sarah Phillips, pleased to make your acquaintance," Sarah introduced, shaking my friend's hand.  
  
I smiled, though my smile was fake and I tried not to throttle Jack. He kissed Sarah on the cheek and she flushed. My smile stretched out even further. I'm not in the best mood right now.  
  
"Look, Sarah, why are you here, exactly?" I snapped, regretting the venom in my tone.  
  
Jack gave me a look and I sighed. Sarah looked like she was about to cry.  
  
"James, this man will not go away! I've tried everything! I ran away, I kicked him out, I hid under the bed, I tried to get him drunk, and I even gave him the friend speech! Nothing worked. You simply MUST help me! I need you, James!" Sarah solicited.  
  
Whoa. Wasn't expecting that. Ha, now Jack's the jealous one. Uh, okay. Hmmm.  
  
"Okay, Sarah. I'm coming. Bye Jack, bye Henri. I might be back later if things work out!" I yelled after them.  
  
I then chased after Sarah and soon we were both in the printshop. Of course, so was John Smith, but whatever. We heard heavy footsteps coming our way. I thought quickly. Well, we could... I suppose. Sarah looked at me.  
  
"James? Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Sarah asked quietly.  
  
I looked over at her and shrugged.  
  
"It depends on what you're thinking," I replied.  
  
We looked at each other.  
  
"Nathan Hale," We whispered together.  
  
What is she? Psychic? She read my mind. I nodded and she grabbed my hand. Could I survive this? Eh, it wasn't too bad. I mean, Sarah WAS holding my hand, right? We walked through the door and saw Johnny Smith. Great. I wonder why she doesn't like him.  
  
"So, Sarah? Where were you? You were gone for around 9.876 minutes. I was very worried. As a matter of fact, I'm still worried. I mean, you've been acting so strange lately, dear," John said, sounding a little too concerned.  
  
Ah. That was why. The stalker factor. Poor Sarah. I'm a bit nervous, but what do I have to lose? She thinks I'm just pretending anyways. I slip my arm around her waist. I've got to admit, Sarah did a great job concealing the surprise on her face. But, Johnny, well, he looks livid. Hee, fun!  
  
"Sorry we haven't been properly introduced. I'm James, I'm courting Sarah. I'm sorry her mother sent you over here for nothing, but she doesn't exactly approve of me. We're going to elope," I lied.  
  
John raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Look, I really don't believe that. Lady Phillips told me that Sarah might try and get out of it. I want proof," He said authoritatively.  
  
I bit my lip and my arm tightened around Sarah.  
  
"What kind of proof?" I asked, annoyed.  
  
Sarah was worried. Her grip on my hand was so tight that it felt that we had one hand, not two.  
  
"Well, if you were really her bethrothed, then you would know a few things about her. Like, for example, her address in London, her mother's maiden name, her favorite color, her birthday, and the numbers and names of her brothers and sisters," John said seriously.  
  
I rolled my eyes. I'll just guess. Well, she wears a lot of blue. I know I've seen that address on a letter. Hmmm.  
  
"Her favorite color's blue. Her address in London is 1010 Morgan Street. Sarah's birthday is September First, fifteen years ago," I replied, spitting out all the information I knew.  
  
His face was impassive, but she was smiling. I pretended to think.  
  
"Hey, could you get me some water please? Thank-you," I replied quickly.  
  
He walked across the room.  
  
"Mother's maiden name," I hissed.  
  
Sarah's eyes flicked from Johnny to me.  
  
"Stone," She whispered.  
  
I nodded. He was making his way over to us.  
  
"And the last one?" I mumbled.  
  
She was about to whisper when the guy arrived with the water. He grinned.  
  
"Her mother's maiden name is Stone," I replied quickly.  
  
She started tapping on my hand. Four times. I didn't get it for a while. She was answering the question. Then she started spelling out names.  
  
"She has four brothers and sisters. Two brothers, both older, two sisters, one younger and one older. Their names are Samuel (25), Tory (14), Mary (19), and Hannah (13). Need any further information?" I responded, hoping I'd gotten it all right.  
  
He appeared satisfied until he caught sight of Sarah's hands.  
  
"Where's her ring?" He asked, clearly bothered.  
  
I smiled and wrapped my arm around Sarah's shoulders. My other hand played with the locket she wore around her neck.  
  
"Well, I got her this locket instead," I replied.  
  
He sighed sadly and left. Sarah waited until he was gone. Once the door shut, she jumped up and embraced me tightly. This felt nice.  
  
But of course, the mood-spoilers ruined my perfect daydreams. Henri was giggling hysterically. Jack looked like a whistling teapot, he was steaming. And Moses was standing there, scaring me. Seriously, did he have to be so tall? I nudged Sarah, who turned around.  
  
"Oh, hello Moses," Sarah said nervously.  
  
What did SHE have to be nervous about? Moses liked her. I was afraid for my life. Judging by the way he was glaring at me, I was very worried.  
  
"James? Could you explain why I saw another suitor walking out of here and now Sarah's hugging you?" Moses said severely.  
  
I didn't look at Sarah, though I wanted to. She was still hugging me. I turned to Moses.  
  
"You know what? I don't know why she's hugging me. Get off!" I remarked.  
  
Sarah looked scared and practically jumped off me. Jack was smirking. I scowled at him. Moses turned to Sarah, who blushed. This ought to be fun. I mean, sure, I have an "infatuation" (don't you just love my big vocabulary) with her, but just because I do doesn't mean that I can't still laugh. She's still a "nasty" Tory, you know. Though she's really pretty, but that's beyond the point.  
  
"Why were you hugging James and why did that suitor leave, Sarah?" Moses asked sternly.  
  
"Well, I was overjoyed that John has left. He's a scary man. And James was here and so I hugged him," Sarah answered.  
  
Nice save. I however, was halfway out the door with Henri and Jack behind me. Jack threw me the ball, which I barely managed to catch. I threw it back.  
  
"So, Jamie, care to tell me a little more about that pretty friend of yours?" Jack asked curiously.  
  
I rolled my eyes and threw the ball back at him.  
  
"You mean Sarah, right?" I called.  
  
Jack nodded and threw the ball back at me. I caught it, though it barely missed my face.  
  
"Well, she's a loyal British subject, writes to her mom every day, gets a new suitor practically every day, her dad's in the Ohio River Valley. Anything else you want to know?" I countered, throwing the ball to Jack.  
  
Jack caught it.  
  
"Oh, I don't know, her birthday, address in London, and favorite color," Jack said mockingly.  
  
I frowned at the flashback and snapped out of it when the ball hit my stomach hard. I caught it before it fell and threw it back to him in a single motion, still clutching my stomach.  
  
"Come on, any REAL questions," I retorted.  
  
He grinned and threw me the ball.  
  
"Yeah, what's the deal with you two?" Jack hollered.  
  
I shook my head.  
  
"Nothing, Jack, we're just friends. And we argue a lot so it's mostly less than that. Met her at the Boston Tea Party. It's a long story," I mumbled.  
  
Jack gave me a look and I threw him the ball before Henri snatched it.  
  
"Right, Hiller. So, why was she REALLY hugging you in there?" Jack returned.  
  
He chucked the ball at me, hard. I threw the ball back.  
  
"The same thing she said," I stated, bored.  
  
He gave me a look.  
  
"Jim, I've known you since birth. I know when you're lying to me," Jack remarked.  
  
I shook my head and caught the ball. I turned to Henri, throwing the ball back to Jack.  
  
"Hey, Henri, what do you think about this?" I asked, squatting.  
  
He shopped short of Jack and looked at me, grinning.  
  
"Well, you and Sarah are keeping something from everyone. That is all I know... For now, anyways," Henri said, with a strange twist of a smile on his face.  
  
Then he tackled me. Ouch. I shoved him off me and caught the ball.  
  
"Whatever. Why are you asking me all these questions about Sarah?" I asked, annoyed.  
  
I threw him the ball.  
  
"You in love with her or something?" I asked, trying to sound nonchalant.  
  
He rolled his eyes.  
  
"Nope. I'm just a little interested. But you are," Jack stated bluntly.  
  
I sighed and shook my head. I threw the ball, but Henri intercepted it and ran. I sighed again and looked over to Jack.  
  
"No, Jack, I'm not!" I snapped.  
  
- Loren ;*  
  
REVIEW? Please? I gave you a long chapter even... 


	7. Terror Room

I'm sorry about the lack of updates. I'll try do this more. On the bright side, I've finished this story... Well, on the computer, anyways... And so, I was wondering if ya'll would like this other fic that I'm gonna write to be a sequel or a stand-alone. I'm saying this because I'm not a big fan of sequels, 'cause you always have to read the original to understand it, but I also want to include some things from this fic.  
  
Anyways, I'm giving you a two-for-one special... Two chapters tonight! Hehe... Anyways, I bet you're wondering why Sarah doesn't even like any of these guys. Well, uh, besides the fact that they all had serious flaws, she spent only one day with each and what not... You get to meet the "exception" to the rule in the next chapter. ;) And James is in no way happy about it. *giggles*  
  
Here we go...  
  
I ran around my room, nervous. The son of the prime minister was coming today! I have to look nice. I mean, of course, I am trying to get rid of him, but I must at least make an effort. This fellow is a gentleman, and I should be nothing less than polite. No lies, no complications.  
  
I looked at myself in the mirror. Not too bad. Here's Henri. Mister Grenville must've arrived.  
  
"Sarah! Another British man is here to see you!" Henri yelled.  
  
I nodded and walked gracefully down the stairs. I stuck out my hand and he shook it. Not exactly what I was expecting, but oh well.  
  
"Miss Phillips, it's nice to meet you," Ben said kindly.  
  
I nodded. James elbowed me hard in the ribs. I rubbed my stomach and smiled at Ben.  
  
"Excuse me, Mister Grenville. I will be back in a moment. Henri, will you take his coat please?" I said politely.  
  
Henri frowned at me as James and I exited the room.  
  
"Stupid Sarah. What do I look like, a servant? I have already been down that road and I don't want to go there again," Henri said, in a tone that was supposed to be under his breath.  
  
James shut the door and turned to me.  
  
"Sarah, let me handle him," James replied right away, sounding cocky.  
  
I nodded, wary of my friend's plan. He left me in the room. I waited a moment, and then followed him.  
  
He and Ben were alone in a room and the door was slightly open. I pressed an ear to it and listened, though I could see nothing.  
  
"Look, Grenny, Ben-o, whatever your name is... Could you leave?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I'm James by the way. I asked if you were going to leave."  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Sarah seems like a pleasant lady. I think I might like to be married to her."  
  
"No, you won't."  
  
"Why not, James?"  
  
"Because I'll hurt you, that's why."  
  
This was his way of dealing with him? Why did I let him do this?  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, Benny, you can't marry her. As a matter of fact, you're going to leave now."  
  
"I don't want to."  
  
"I'd be in your best interest, Mr. Grenville. I assure you."  
  
"Are you a thug?"  
  
"No, of course not, Mr. Grenville. It's just that Sarah's a good friend of mine. She doesn't really want a suitor, you know."  
  
"It really sounds like you're a little bit jealous."  
  
"I'm not. I just feel like helping a friend of mine, is all."  
  
"Yeah, right, James."  
  
"I'm serious. You should leave. I can make you leave."  
  
"Okay, okay, fine! I'll go. If it means that much to you."  
  
"Good."  
  
I heard heavy footfalls coming towards me. I looked around, grabbed a vase of flowers, and pretended to just be walking in. Ben walked out of the room and I tried my best to look puzzled.  
  
"Mister Grenville, where are you going?" I asked calmly.  
  
Ben turned to me and smiled apologetically.  
  
"I am sorry, Miss Phillips, but I must leave," He replied.  
  
James entered the hall. I ignored him.  
  
"Why?" I asked, trying my best to sound confused.  
  
Ben looked briefly at James, who glared at him.  
  
"Uh, urgent business at home, Miss. I must go," He restated, stuttering a little.  
  
I frowned convincingly and nodded, waving as he left.  
  
"I am sorry to see you go, Mister Grenville. Come back anytime, sir," I mumbled.  
  
He waved and left. I shut the door. I open the door to the room that James and Ben had once occupied. James reluctantly follows me. I smile and then rip into him.  
  
"James! How on Earth could you do that? That is so rude! I cannot believe it! You threatened the prime minister's son!" I snapped, angry.  
  
James shrugged and I tore into him more. I said things so bad I should never repeat them. What really annoys me though was that I was happy that Mister Grenville had left. What kind of person was I becoming here, in this strange land?  
  
- Loren ;*  
  
Why do I always forget to mention to review. I seriously love those things. I've gotten 24 for this story, can you believe that? And it's not even half- finished. That's an average of 4 reviews per chapter. *hugs* I love you guys... 


	8. Behind Enemy Minds

Hehe. I *really* like this chapter. Oh, and that play mentioned in the one chapter, it's in this one. Now, I'd like to introduce Major James Raleigh. Oh, and keep in mind, in any future chapters, if Sarah mentions a James, it might not necessarily be James James. You get the drift? Oh, and the reason I was wondering about the sequel, is, well, you'll see when you reach the end...  
  
On with the story!  
  
Today is the day another suitor will arrive. I do not look forward to it. Sarah was so mad at me yesterday. I was only doing what she told me to. She didn't ask, I didn't tell. I should tread carefully today.  
  
Henri is right in my face now. I must've been thinking too hard to notice.  
  
"James! There is another of Sarah's strange men here!" Henri whined.  
  
I nodded numbly and followed my little friend down the stairs. Sarah was already down there and the man brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it. I scowled. I hated it when these guys did that. Sarah blushed, as she always does. I hope she doesn't like this one.  
  
I really, really, really hope so. He sticks a hand out to me next. Great. He probably thinks that we're all loyal subjects to the crown. Oh well, I'll enjoy informing him that he's wrong. I fake a smile and shake his hand. Okay, so maybe I'm gripping it harder than I should, but I don't care. He won't get any sissy British handshakes here in America. I drop his hand and turn to Sarah.  
  
"You'd better get ready," I reply, knowing full well that she has no idea what I'm talking about.  
  
Sarah looks puzzled.  
  
"For what, James?" She asks quietly.  
  
I know her suitor is staring, but do I look like I care? I mean, who is Sarah paying attention to? Me. Not him.  
  
"Didn't Dr. Franklin tell you?" I began, and Sarah rolled her eyes. "We've got tickets to see a play on the Boston Tea Party."  
  
Sarah's eyes lit up.  
  
"Wow. It will be like the day we met, won't it, James?" Sarah exclaimed, very excited.  
  
I nodded, grinning. She ran upstairs to change and I turned to Henri.  
  
"You're coming too," I replied, smiling.  
  
Henri nodded and ran upstairs. The suitor turned to me.  
  
"So you're all leaving? Just like that?" He complained.  
  
I wished to nod, but Dr. Franklin's voice rang in my ears.  
  
"You're coming with us. Now get your- I mean, uh, get ready," I replied, stopping myself from insulting the new arrival.  
  
I was about to go upstairs, but an issue nagged at me. I turned to face the guy.  
  
"Hey, what's your name?" I asked.  
  
He turned to look at me.  
  
"I am Major James Raleigh of London," He replied surely.  
  
I nodded and ran upstairs. Finally, in the solace of my room I could admit the words I longed to tell him.  
  
"Great, now I have to get a new name. That, um, guy, has ruined it!" I replied, angry.  
  
I quickly changed into the nice clothes required for our play and snatched the tickets off my dresser. I raced down the stairs. Sarah was wearing a new dress. It was pink, and pink. Anyways, we walked there and soon found our seats, high in a private balcony. Our boss did have connections, didn't he?  
  
It was a bit of a shame he was in France, or else he could've come with us.  
  
We sat with me on Henri's right, Sarah on my right, and Major Raleigh on her right. Sarah left, saying something about powdering her nose. In her absence, he turned to me with a questioning look.  
  
"Sir, what is this Boston Tea Party of which you speak?" He asked, clueless.  
  
I was stunned. How dumb do you have to be NOT to know about the Boston Tea Party? But, I bit my lip and fought back the remark. I thought for a moment before asking him a question of my own.  
  
"Do you know what the Shot Heard 'Round The World was?" I inquired, trying to test his intelligence.  
  
He looked at me, puzzled.  
  
"What shot? I heard no shot! What do you mean?" Major Raleigh questioned, alarmed.  
  
I sighed and Henri winced. I faked a smile.  
  
"Never mind. Well, I am sure that you know of the war we are having with England," I mumbled.  
  
He scowled and nodded.  
  
"Yes, what stupid people to support a war with Great Britain!" My namesake exclaimed.  
  
My eyes narrowed. My dislike for this guy was growing by the second. I crossed my arms over my chest.  
  
"We're not stupid, you know. I mean, any given person in America is more informed than you, even if they're living in the wilderness of the Ohio Valley," I snapped.  
  
He rolled his eyes. My hatred for him grew.  
  
"So you're one of those stupid rebels, eh? That does explain a lot," He said, very nearly sticking his nose in the air.  
  
He didn't have to act so snooty.  
  
"If all Americans that support this Revolution are stupid, then how does that account for you and all the other stupid redcoats out there?" I retorted.  
  
He had no reply to this, but looked outraged. I grinned at Henri, who smirked back. Sarah arrived before I could insult him again. She turned to look at us.  
  
"So, what were you two talking about?" Sarah asked amiably.  
  
"Well, they were doing a fight of words! It was que magnifique!" Henri said enthusiastically.  
  
Both of us glared at him and Sarah frowned.  
  
"What did you two say?" Sarah snapped.  
  
I feigned an innocent look.  
  
"I was just lecturing him on the American Revolution, Sarah," I lied.  
  
She rolled her eyes and turned to look at the stage, where the play was beginning.  
  
It opened with the Sons of Liberty talking. The play then traveled on to the meticulous planning, and eventually the Boston Tea Party itself.  
  
"So this is what the Boston Tea Party is, eh? It's hard to believe that you rebels could be any more moronic, dressing up as savages takes the cake!" Major Raleigh remarked.  
  
"Indians are not savages!" Henri said defensively.  
  
"Dressing up as Indians sure fooled those redcoats, so if we're moronic, then you must be doubly so," I argued.  
  
"Why does anyone care what you two say? He's French and you're a dumb rebel," Major Raleigh countered, angry.  
  
I glared at him.  
  
"I am not stupid. Do you write in a newspaper, meathead?" I defended.  
  
"Hey! What's wrong with being French?" Henri exclaimed.  
  
Major Raleigh rolled his eyes.  
  
"Everything. You French are fat good-for-nothings!" Major Raleigh shouted.  
  
Henri scowled.  
  
"Are not! I am skinnier than you!" Henri sneered.  
  
My eyes narrowed further.  
  
"Why do you hate Henri so much?" I asked, annoyed.  
  
This guy would pay. He stuck his nose in the air and I scowled. Sarah had gotten up a long time ago to go to the bathroom. I was beginning to wonder if she had fallen down into the sewage.  
  
"He's French," The twit said, acting as if that was an explanation.  
  
I rolled my eyes and waved a hand at Henri.  
  
"You say that like it's an excuse for being racist," I snarled.  
  
He rolled his eyes.  
  
"It is!" He said snootily.  
  
I took a long, hard look at him.  
  
"Do you own slaves?" I asked on a whim.  
  
He looked at me, curious.  
  
"Yes, I do," He said indignantly.  
  
That's it! Sarah hates slavery! He'll be out of the country faster than you can say deported now!  
  
"The Africans have a right to be enslaved. They are all as stupid as the French are fat," He justified.  
  
I was about to slug him and Henri was about to say some very bad words when Sarah returned. Instead I smiled energetically. He was going down.  
  
- Loren ;*  
  
Oh, and keep in mind that slavery's not yet illegal in Britain, it's just "dying out". And let's just say that the reason he hates French people so much is because he was in the French and Indian War... Or something. 


	9. James: Revelations

Sorry about how short this chapter is. But you'll REALLY like the next chapter. There's... Well, I can't spoil it. But James tells her.  
  
BTW, I don't own Liberty's Kids. Never have.  
  
You just can't own a piece of history.  
  
And I was watching the Nathan Hale ep today. He was a pretty bad spy, though. But he sounded like a great guy. I mean, how many guys could die with such dignity?  
  
But I mean, he told Sarah, Henri, and James he was a spy. And then he didn't notice he was being followed. And then he expected that the guys in the blue ensembles were Patriots, which, y'know, they were wearing the American Militial Garb, but still.  
  
Anyways, here's the chapter.  
  
The new suitor mother sent is so charming! And polite. He is tall, dark, and handsome. Everything I ever dreamed of. Yet I have a feeling that something is amiss. He is rooming with James now. James seems to dislike him more by the minute and I suspect that it is not just because he is British. Strangely enough, Henri seems to hate him as well.  
  
It is so late; I should be getting to bed. I hear a knocking on my door and I go to answer it.  
  
It is James, who looks nervous.  
  
"James, what are you doing up? It is so late," I whisper, in a hushed tone.  
  
He shushes me and closes the door.  
  
"I have something to tell you," He mumbles quietly.  
  
I wonder what he has to tell me. But I have something I must tell him first.  
  
"I have something to tell you too," I reply.  
  
He nods impatiently.  
  
"Uh, look, Sarah, you can tell me that later, but this is more important," James insists.  
  
Why does he think his news is more important than mine? He is so infuriating sometimes. But I nod anyways.  
  
"Well, this is hard for me to say, Sarah," James stutters.  
  
Is he saying what I think he is saying? I wonder what I would say back.  
  
"Major Raleigh owns slaves and hates the French," James blurts.  
  
My first instinct is not to believe him. However, I am not one to jump to conclusions. I will try and be rational about this, though I fear my heart will get in the way.  
  
"James, are you sure about this?" I ask, worried.  
  
James nods frantically and I bite my lip.  
  
"Yeah, Sar, just ask him in the morning," He replies, sounding excited.  
  
I frown and nod quietly. I gesture for him to leave and he does.  
  
I let out a breath I wasn't aware I was holding and sink into my bed. I cannot believe it. I thought James was different from other suitors. But, maybe, maybe they are all the same.  
  
The tears run down my face and I try my best not to whimper. There is no doubt in my mind that my best friend told me the truth. I will ask him in the morning. And if he owns slaves, away he goes.  
  
How I wish James were lying. And yet, I know he is not.  
  
- Loren ;*  
  
Man, that chapter was crap. Seriously. Poor Sarah, right? Bet you didn't know she was so attached to him. But then again, she has a tendency to overreact. 


	10. Last Suitor

Okay, if you're like me, then Valentine's Day totally sucks for you and reminds you of what you're missing out on. Which is why I don't like it. So, since I kept forgetting to do this, and to cheer you up in case your Valentine's Day sucked, lo and behold...A chapter!  
  
And it's a pretty good one, though it's kinda short, but um, some issues are resolved...And some aren't.  
  
Oh, and one thing about this fic: Sarah contradicts herself a lot...Of course, don't go around getting ideas, because it'll take a while for that to happen.  
  
Uh, anyways...The chapter...  
  
I hear the door to Sarah's room open and I carefully peek through my slightly open door. She is dressed and going downstairs, looking serious. I follow her stealthily. She's going to ask him. She stands at the kitchen door, gesturing for him to follow her. They walk into the parlor and I know I shouldn't eavesdrop, but I do.  
  
"Do you own slaves?" She asks, sounding scared.  
  
I already know the answer, mainly because I asked him that same question yesterday.  
  
"Of course! Who doesn't, Sarah dear?" My namesake replies.  
  
I wince. There is an eerie silence in the room.  
  
"Well, I am sorry, James Raleigh, but I cannot marry you. Leave immediately," Sarah says, in a voice that sounds detached.  
  
I smile and back away from the door. What luck! I got him to leave! And in two days with virtually no effort! Yay! Major Raleigh walks out, looking dejected. I almost feel sorry for him, but, hello, I hate him.  
  
Sarah storms upstairs. I follow her, but today she's decided to lock her door. I go downstairs and return later.  
  
I knock softly on Sarah's door.  
  
"Sarah? Are you all right? It's dinnertime, and I'm worried about you. Aren't you hungry? You haven't eaten anything all day," I whisper, because now, I'm worried sick.  
  
I hear a click and the door opens quietly. Sarah's back is towards me.  
  
"Come in," Sarah whispers.  
  
I shut the door behind me and walk up to her. I turn her to face me, but she looks down. I tilt her chin up (because I'm having a brave day today. I finally beat Jack in our daily race, which almost never happens) and look into her eyes. Those green orbs are rimmed with red.  
  
Sarah was crying? Her lip's trembling. I never knew she cared so much about Major Raleigh. And I was the one who sent him away. Great.  
  
Sarah starts sobbing and I try my best to comfort her. She's wrapping her arms around me so tight I can barely breathe, but I don't care.  
  
"Why did he have to own slaves?" Sarah sobs.  
  
She pounds against my chest with her fists. I ignore the pain and shush her.  
  
"Sarah, you're going to be fine," I reply, hoping she takes my advice to heart.  
  
She wrenches herself from my grasp and glares at me.  
  
"No, James, I will not," Sarah cries, wiping furiously at her eyes.  
  
I grab her hands to get her attention. I'm right up in her face.  
  
"Why not, Sarah?" I ask boldly.  
  
Sarah's eyes burn. They shoot me a smoldering glare. She drops my hands and plops facedown on her bed. She turns on her side, propping herself up with one arm, looking at me. She's still crying. The tears seem to come harder and she can barely say the next words.  
  
"Because, I... James, I... He... I am in love with him!" Sarah blurts.  
  
She covers her mouth and cries some more. My eyes are wide and I know that I'm shocked.  
  
She. Loves. Him?  
  
I sigh deeply, feeling guiltier. Why am I always so selfish?  
  
Something occurs to me and I walk over and place a hand on her arm. She turns away from me.  
  
"Sarah, come on, I'm sure another will be here by Tuesday," I joke, trying to lighten the heavy tension in the room.  
  
She turns to me in a flash, eyes angry.  
  
"First of all, James, he was the last one! Second of all, did you not just hear me say that I am in love with HIM?" Sarah snapped.  
  
I'm speechless, for once in my life. She takes the opportunity to shove me off her bed. I get up, dusting myself off. I cross my arms across my chest. She could marry an American, you know.  
  
"Sarah, you could, oh, I don't know, marry an American? Ever tried that?" I jeer, annoyed.  
  
Sarah glares venomously at me and rolls her eyes.  
  
"James, that's not funny. Don't you wonder why all the suitors Mother sends are British? It would not be proper for me to marry an American," Sarah replies, annoyed.  
  
I give her a look. What, are Americans not as good as Brits?  
  
"So you're telling me that even if you were in love with an American, you couldn't marry him?" I ask, incredulous.  
  
Sarah wipes at the tears trickling down her face, sniffling softly. She snorts.  
  
"I will not love an American," Sarah states bluntly.  
  
I can't reply to that statement.  
  
She starts crying again. I can't do a thing about it.  
  
I walk over to Sarah, who has cried herself to sleep. It's fitting how now both of us are miserable.  
  
I smooth her hair and lean down to kiss her on the forehead. She turns, however, and I wind up kissing the pillow. Even in sleep she eludes me. I sigh again and cover her with the blanket.  
  
The guilt overwhelms me. I shouldn't have done this. I should just stop thinking about Sarah period.  
  
I regret that I'm such an awful friend.  
  
Which is why, as soon as possible, I'm going on assignment somewhere far away.  
  
And a thought hits me suddenly.  
  
I haven't ever seen Sarah that depressed. Not even when her Cousin Tom died or when she came back from Fort Trion.  
  
That scares me.  
  
- Loren ;*  
  
I really appreciate reviews, by the way... 


	11. Bands of Adamses

Okay, uh, this is set during American in Paris, I think. As a matter of fact, so are the next TWO chapters. I try and keep, uh, the dialogue straight, I guess, so if it doesn't match the episode...Well, you get the picture. Review, por favor!  
  
I'm on my way to Boston. I need to clear my head.  
  
Dearest Mother,  
  
I am the most unsure I have ever been in my life. The last suitor you sent owned slaves. And I love him. I am in Boston now, visiting the Adamses. They are an amazing family.  
  
How I long for the day when we will be together again in America.  
  
Your Loving Daughter,  
Sarah  
  
I shudder at the words I had just written and crumple up the letter, tossing it in my traveling bag. I should just write about the Adamses. That would be simpler and require less pain to achieve.  
  
The carriage is cold and the ride bumpy, but, as long as it gets me away from Philadelphia...  
  
Finally, it comes to a stop, and I step out, the cold hitting me full force. I think I have forgotten what it was like to be warm. I wave to Abigail, who smiles and hugs me. For once, I feel happy.  
  
"Mrs. Adams! It is so good to see you again!" I chatter excitedly.  
  
She smiles back at me.  
  
"Yes. It has been quite a while, hasn't it?" She replies.  
  
I nod enthusiastically and turn to look at all the people walking around us. Their eyes are bloodshot and they dart around. This makes me uneasy.  
  
It worsens when Abigail shoots me a desperate look and takes me inside their home, which is slightly warm.  
  
"The pox is back in Boston," Mrs. Adams whispers.  
  
I gasp.  
  
"I wanted to tell you not to come, but it was too late. There's an inoculation that you can take to stop it, but it is dangerous," Abigail said boldly.  
  
A man with graying hair walked down the stairs. He wore glasses. Was he a doctor?  
  
"Mrs. Adams, are you aware of how dangerous this inoculation is? You and your children could die from it," He remarks.  
  
Mrs. Adams does not back down. She looks him straight in the eye.  
  
"Mister Adams survived it," She declared.  
  
The doctor frowned.  
  
"Mrs. Adams, that means nothing. The inoculation process is still being developed and can be dangerous. The point of inoculation is to give you a mild form of the disease so your body won't catch a strong one. You and your children would first have to ingest mercury, a poison to your system. Then you would spend weeks purifying and purging your bodies until you are at your weakest. Then, you would fight the disease," The doctor explained.  
  
I shivered. I might as well go through this. I'm sure I will regret it if I don't. What doesn't kill you only makes you stronger.  
  
"Mrs. Adams, if I may? I will go through this to encourage the children," I volunteered.  
  
Mrs. Adams smiled and then frowned.  
  
"Sarah, are you sure?" Abigail asked calmly.  
  
I sighed.  
  
"Yeah," I muttered.  
  
What do I have to lose? I dare not speak these words.  
  
The doctor takes me upstairs to administer the inoculation.  
  
- Loren ;*  
  
Meh. I don't like this chapter much. It's so blah. And so short. 


	12. My Problem

This is set during American in Paris, like I said before. I bet you never thought that episode was really important. I mean, it doesn't have a single S/J moment, right? But see, that's where I come in. Sarah isn't in this chapter, just like James wasn't in the last one, and from this point on, like in the show, they're not going to be together as much.  
  
And, I actually DO know Spanish. But I've been studying it since Kindergarten, and I still don't even know about half of it. Pretty sad, isn't it? Just shows how much the foreign language program sucks here. I DO know how to conjugate verbs though! Anyways, here's Chapter Twelve...  
  
Well, Sarah beat me out of the city. So, when Alexander Hamilton came here, I was inclined to go with him. And it's not like Moses or Henri could give me the advice I desperately needed.  
  
I mean, Sarah's in Boston, and I'm on my way to New Jersey. We've set up camp for the night.  
  
I blow on my hands. I'm freezing and it's not like the fire's helping.  
  
"Hey, Mr. Hamilton? I have a problem and I was wondering if you could help," I ask, teeth chattering.  
  
My friend looks up and grins.  
  
"Please, James, call me Alex. Anyways, what do you need help with?" He replies excitedly.  
  
I look to the flames for guidance.  
  
"Well, there's this friend of mine. His name is... Uh, Jim! And, so Jim has this problem with this friend of his... A friend who's named... Uh, Sadie! Anyways, so Sadie is uh... A Tory! And he doesn't know what he should do about that!" I whisper incoherently.  
  
Alex looks confused. And who wouldn't be with that description?  
  
"What's his problem exactly, James? I didn't quite catch that," Alex asks, subtly making fun of me.  
  
I really don't care. Which is why I'm laughing my head off.  
  
"Well, uh... Jimmy is Sar-I mean Sadie's best friend. And he has... I mean, he uh... She... Let's just say that he has uh... More than, um, friendly, uh, feelings for her," I stutter.  
  
Alex starts laughing at my incoherency. I'm so nervous I am too.  
  
"Anyways, uh... What's her name again? Oh, yeah, uh, Sadie! Anyways, Sadie is... She... Okay, see, there's this other guy, who's off in England because he owns slaves, and I uh, realize that that makes absolutely no sense, but um, she hates people who own slaves. Well, she doesn't hate them, it, uh, just, um, annoys her! And this British guy, who is, coincidentally, also named James-uh, I mean Jim, uh... Has emotions! Uh, towards her! Which is bad for m-I mean, uh, my friend," I stammered.  
  
We were both laughing this time. Even I knew I sounded pathetic. And, worse yet, I didn't even understand anything I was saying.  
  
I was being as obvious as the nose on my face.  
  
Fortunately for me, Alex didn't know Sarah.  
  
"And, uh, Sar-I mean, uh, um... Hang on a second, I know this one! Uh, Sadie! And she... Uh. Sorry, lost my train of thought there for a moment. And so, uh, Sad- I mean Sar-No, wait I mean Sadie! Anyways, she... I mean, uh... The feelings that that annoying British guy has, uh, for her, um, she... Uh, kind of, um, well... She sort of returns them with the uh, annoying British guy. And so I-I mean, Jim, doesn't really know what to do about this," I faltered.  
  
Alex smirked, amused. I winced.  
  
"Well, why doesn't Jim just tell Sadie about his feelings towards her?" Alex asked, grinning.  
  
I looked down at the ground.  
  
"Well, for one thing, Sadie's been in Boston for a while. And she, uh, like I um, uh, mentioned... She, uh, l-l-l-l-l-loves, uh, this British guy. And I-I mean, Jim, uh, kind of feels, um, guilty because, uh, he sort of uh, found out that, uh, this guy, uh... Y'know, owned the uh, slaves. And she was, uh, crying really bad. Or, I mean, so he tells me," I hesitated.  
  
Alex nodded.  
  
"Ah. That makes sense."  
  
He appeared thoughtful, but then grinned at me.  
  
"Is that friend you, Jim?" Alex joked.  
  
I blushed and shook my head no frantically. He looked me in the eye.  
  
But he saw through my lies.  
  
"Good things come to those who wait. If you wait long enough, I'm sure you'll get what you want," My friend smiled.  
  
I sure hope he was right.  
  
- Loren ;*  
  
Review and I'll give you the next chapter...Which happens to be REALLY good, and full of the S/J...But that's beyond the point. I've given you like three chapters in two days! You owe me...lol. Anyways, thanks! And we're pretty much through with the suitors, but expect the unexpected. ;) 


	13. Boston Harbor

This chapter's just strange. And it has a lot of S/J moments, which is kind of ironic, but that's beyond the point. It's also set during American in Paris, I think it's called, and it's somewhere before or after Sarah had the dream in the episode where she saw her dad, because there is NO way that she just had one fever dream, because having a fever was really dangerous back then, and so I'm betting she had a fever for somewhere around a week or something.  
  
Oh, and for the record, James Raleigh has BROWN eyes, if it's not in there before. Surprisingly, this might be used to make sense later. And if I haven't mentioned, reviews, they're really good. And I like them. Reviews are a cheap way to bribe an author into updating. Especially, if like me, they totally suck at the updating, well, on a regular basis, anyways...  
  
I was walking with Mrs. Adams today when I felt weak and passed out.  
  
Now, I am in bed with a fever. Stupid inoculations. I feel so hot and tired. Mrs. Adams comes in, though my eyes barely flutter open, and places a cold cloth on my forehead. Then I lose track of my mind and begin to drift off.  
  
I am running through the woods on a beaten path. Major Raleigh is just ahead of me! I must run faster.  
  
"James! James! Slow down!" I plead.  
  
Major Raleigh stops running and grins at me. I smile and walk up to him.  
  
"I am so glad to see you again! I have missed you so!" I exclaim, embracing him.  
  
He smirks at me. I am so confused.  
  
"I love you!" I call.  
  
He leans in to kiss me, but then, in a fell swoop, tosses me in the air. What a rude thing to do! And I am falling and falling. I am going to die on those sharp rocks in the river below me.  
  
But something stops me, inches before I reach the rocks. I open my eyes and the sun's glare blocks the face of my savior. Something about the man is familiar, but I haven't a clue what it is. He hops nimbly from rock-to-rock with me in his arms. When we reach the shore, he sets me on the ground carefully.  
  
"Sarah, will you marry me?" The stranger asks.  
  
I get a look at his eyes before I answer. They are b-  
  
Mrs. Adams wakes me up. I wipe the cold sweat from my forehead. What color were his eyes again? Oh, now I cannot remember!  
  
"Sarah? Are you all right?" Mrs. Adams asks, worried.  
  
I nod weakly, wondering what my dream meant.  
  
"You were thrashing and crying out for James," Mrs. Adams states.  
  
I squint to see if she is really smirking. She is. My eyes are wide and I frantically shake my head, which makes my vision spin. I stop immediately.  
  
"I have feelings for a former suitor of mine, who goes by the name of James," I reply, wondering how I got that out.  
  
Mrs. Adams frowned.  
  
"Are you sure it wasn't your friend James?" Mrs. Adams asks, sounding a lot like my mother would.  
  
I nod, trying not to become dizzy again.  
  
"I am positive," I reply assuredly.  
  
Mrs. Adams just shrugs. Was James the man in my dream?  
  
I am not sure.  
  
I close my eyes and drift off again.  
  
This time, I am in the print shop. Moses walks in first, setting the type for the printer.  
  
"Sarah, you should move on," Moses replies, looking straight at me.  
  
What is he talking about?  
  
Henri walks in, eating some ham.  
  
"Oui, it is obvious that James loves you anyways," Henri smirks, mouth filled with food.  
  
How is it possible that he can do that in my dreams too? Now James walks in, pencil tucked behind his ear, furiously scribbling something down on paper. He looks up at me.  
  
"He doesn't love you," James declared, rather rudely.  
  
James looked back down at his article. Henri grinned again and took another bite out of the ham.  
  
"But it is so painfully obvious that James does," Henri began, accent sounding thicker.  
  
James shoots him a glare. It is not, however, an I-do-not-love-her-glare, but more of a you-were-not-supposed-to-tell-her-that-glare. That worries me.  
  
"Henri, she has to move on before she marries James," Moses says smartly.  
  
I sigh.  
  
"I do not want to move on, he does not love me, but HE does," I scream at them, annoyed.  
  
James gives me a look.  
  
"Yeah right, who would ever love a Tory like you?" James says, sounding harsher than he meant to.  
  
I glare at him.  
  
"Perhaps another one?" I state in a threatening tone.  
  
Mrs. Adams is shaking me awake this time. I blink for a few seconds, and the world becomes much less blurry. However, I have a sudden urge to throw up.  
  
Okay, more like a feeling. A nauseous feeling. Mrs. Adams is cleaning out her dress as we speak. Okay, well, we do not really speak. I do not even know whom I am talking to. No, sorry, I am talking to James.  
  
"James? What are you doing here in Boston?" I ask shakily.  
  
James looks at me and I sit up and get out of bed, smoothing my hair. He puts his hands in his pockets and looks down at the ground.  
  
"I don't have a good answer for that," He replies, sounding nervous.  
  
My stomach's full of butterflies. Or hunger pains.  
  
"Oh," I begin.  
  
Suddenly, James pulls me to him and kisses me, his hand stroking my face.  
  
I am kissing him back.  
  
And I like kissing him.  
  
These are scary thoughts.  
  
Is his tongue in my mouth? Ew. Wait a moment; is my tongue in his mouth?  
  
Okay, maybe that's not so gross now. No, not gross at all.  
  
"Sarah," He whispers.  
  
I am feeling woozy, flushed, and weak-in-the-knees. Has my fever come back?  
  
Or am I just lovesick?  
  
Please tell me I did not just think that.  
  
It is hopefully just the lack of oxygen. Wait, what am I saying?  
  
His hands are going places they shouldn't. My hands are going places they shouldn't!  
  
"This is so improper," I complain, panting.  
  
"But if it's so improper, then why are you enjoying this so much?" James gasped.  
  
I do not want to answer that question.  
  
Wait, I am actually enjoying this?  
  
Snap out of it, Sarah!  
  
Great, now I am talking to myself.  
  
Is he trying to take off my dress? Am I letting him? In the Adamses house?  
  
Apparently yes.  
  
Mother's going to kill me when she finds out about this.  
  
Am I supposed to see that? I do not think so. Oh well.  
  
I must be insane.  
  
Crazy in love with James.  
  
I open my eyes and sigh when I do not meet blue irises. As a matter of fact, James is not here. So that was all a dream? I sigh again.  
  
Thank god.  
  
I must have been *really* delusional there. John Quincy comes in and I hug him so tightly he can't breathe.  
  
"Glad to see that you've recovered," He scowls.  
  
I release him, tired. I have made it over the rough patch. I hope, anyways. I fall back into the pillows, groaning.  
  
I cannot handle another dream like that.  
  
I exhale.  
  
"Mrs. Adams! Can we talk?" I yell.  
  
- Loren ;*  
  
Oh, and I realize that Sarah's kind of strange this chapter. But she had a fever, i.e. strangeness. And you might not be getting an update for a while because I've had two tests this week already. And I have a C.A. test in the works, quite possibly a Spanish test, and, irony of ironies, we're doing a Civil War Newspaper in Social Studies...Which is kind of bothering me, 'cause I really want to know if it's going to be a North newspaper or a South Newspaper and my group members and all that. 


	14. Lunch Club

This one takes place after Sybil Ludington, but not by much. And I know you're all thinking, wow, one that wasn't set during American in Paris. I am too, lol, but yeah.  
  
I stood, waiting for Sybil to get up. She sighs and gets up. I look questioningly at her.  
  
"You okay?" I ask my friend quietly.  
  
She shrugs.  
  
"I guess so. Nothing worse than I've already handled. Anyways, you've got to get back to Philadelphia today, so we've got to get going," Sybil remarks, climbing unto Star.  
  
I get on my boss' horse. We ride home in relative silence and I slide off the horse and tie Cesar to a conveniently placed post. I turn to Sybil and wave awkwardly.  
  
"Uh, bye, Miss Ludington," I mumble.  
  
Sybil grins at me and jumps off her horse. I wonder what she's up to. She hugs me.  
  
"Mister Hiller, will you do me a favor?" Sybil asks as I break the hug.  
  
There is a mischievous look in her blue eyes. I smile, slightly nervous.  
  
"Sure," I reply calmly.  
  
She looks at me seriously.  
  
"Don't forget to write," Sybil whispers.  
  
Then she kisses me. And wow. I really shouldn't sound surprised, because I've kissed her before, but I am.  
  
I guess it's just because I'm not used to a girl having romantic feelings towards me. It hasn't ever really happened.  
  
Sybil smiles at me and jumps up on her horse, riding away. I touch my lips, shake my head, sigh, and walk inside.  
  
Henri is stirring stew by the fire. He looked up at me, dropped the spoon and hugged me so hard I can't breathe. Moses walked in with firewood, noticed me and set it down.  
  
"So, James, how was your journey?" Moses asked politely.  
  
I smiled and am about to answer when Sarah comes downstairs. Henri breaks the hug.  
  
"Henri, do you need me to finish the stew?" Sarah asked, not noticing me.  
  
Henri rolled his eyes.  
  
"Nah, I'll just make James do it," Henri answered, grinning.  
  
Sarah scowled.  
  
"Henri, you know perfectly well that James is not here," Sarah scolded.  
  
I coughed. Sarah turned to face me. I waved, grinning.  
  
"Oh, hello James," Sarah said, cheeks flushed.  
  
I cocked my head.  
  
"Are you all right, Sarah? You look hot," I asked, concerned.  
  
Did her cheeks turn even redder? Something weird happened with her, didn't it? She smiles awkwardly.  
  
"Oh, yes, that. While I was in Boston, I got a smallpox inoculation. I am afraid that some of the effects have not quite gone away yet," Sarah replied, sounding nervous.  
  
Suddenly, Sarah fell to the ground. We're all over there in a moment. I helped her up.  
  
"You sure you're okay?" I asked, nervous.  
  
She nodded her head quickly and wrenched her arm from my grasp as if she had been burned.  
  
"So, James, what's your article on?" Henri asked curiously.  
  
I grinned mischievously.  
  
"It's about a hero," I replied vaguely.  
  
Henri's eyes lit up.  
  
"Is it about a grand general like Sarah's on Benedict Arnold?" Henri exclaimed.  
  
I rolled my eyes. I swear, that Benedict Arnold loves flirting with Sarah. Even if he is married. I mean, something's awfully odd when an American Major General invites a fifteen-year-old girl Tory to stay with him at his cousin's in New Haven. I'm not saying that anything happened, which might explain Sarah's odd behavior, but one has to wonder what really went on.  
  
I know I do. It's eating me alive, this whole not knowing thing.  
  
"No," I beamed, "It's about an unsung hero. And I am proud to finally call her my friend."  
  
I probably look strange, because I've got a daydreaming head-in-the-clouds look about me. I'm thinking about Sybil. Okay, enough with that.  
  
Sarah gave me a quizzical look.  
  
"What is "her" name?" Sarah asked curiously.  
  
I grinned in a way that could be called evil.  
  
"Sybil, Sybil Ludington," I stated steadily.  
  
That must be the weirdest thing I've ever said. And to Sarah, nonetheless.  
  
Hehe. That's weird. Both of their names start with S and are five letters long. And their fathers are both soldiers.  
  
Henri grinned maniacally.  
  
"James is in LOOOVE!" Henri shrieked, before running outside to tell Jack.  
  
Moses shrugged and stirs the soup. Sarah gave me a long, hard, thoughtful look before running off upstairs. I sighed and shook my head, flouncing down unto the soft couch.  
  
Henri's right.  
  
- Loren ;*  
  
And I really like the reviews, they're great. 


	15. Nightmare Before Dinner

Well, hope you like this chapter. Sorry I haven't been updating a lot, but this week and the past week have just been crap for me. And I have a S.S. Test tomorrow and I have to put together a newspaper on the Civil War (the irony's killing me), and I don't even know what I'm doing in Science, but we have this lame Spanish project that came literally out of nowhere today, and it's due on Friday, and there's Writing Assessment in CA and I am so sick of going over etiquette in FACS, because I already had a class on it that my Grandma paid for and *sigh*...  
  
Anyways, you REALLY don't want to hear about my many problems at the moment, because this year is majorly sucking. So, uh, enjoy the chap, it's between episodes, I think...Here ya go!  
  
Oh, and, if it doesn't trouble you too much, if anyone's actually reading this, which I'm kinda doubting they are, but that's okay, 'cause I'm like paranoid and on a perpetual off-day here, and this is seriously the biggest run-on sentence ever, but I don't care anyways, and I was just kinda hoping you would review, 'cause, y'know, I might actually get into an updating pattern here....  
  
But the chapter. Voila! Here it is! Read! Enjoy! Review if ya feel like it!  
  
I have moved on. I know I have. I think I have anyways. I am so unsure about everything now.  
  
What did that dream mean? I still do not understand its meaning. I cannot even look at James now without blushing! What am I to do?  
  
Truth be told, I have no idea. When I was back in England, and the house got too stifling, I would take a walk. I should probably go take one now. Maybe it will clear up my head.  
  
I can only hope.  
  
I walk outside, sighing, and almost run into a girl who's trying to reassure a bucking horse. She smiles briefly at me and turns her full attention back to the horse. The horse calms down quickly. I tap the girl on the shoulder.  
  
"Do you need help with something?" I ask, trying to help the girl.  
  
She sighs and tosses back her hair.  
  
"Yeah, actually. I sat down to rest for a minute and someone took the bag with my food and money in it. Do you have any food I could eat, by any chance?" She beseeched.  
  
The girl looked about my age, with wavy brown hair pulled back and bright blue eyes. Money is something I have. If it gets my mind off of my problems, I owe her a great deal. I smile.  
  
"Well, I can buy you something in a restaurant," I reply kindly.  
  
She nods and we start to walk, her holding fast to her horse.  
  
"Okay, that'd be fine. Hey, is there any way I can help you?" She asks gratefully.  
  
I think for a moment. Should I ask this stranger for help with my problems? Well, what do I have to lose?  
  
"Actually, there is a way. You see, I have a slight problem," I begin, hesitating.  
  
She nods.  
  
"I suppose it all began when Mother started sending over suitors. My friend, bless his soul, helped me evade their clutches and send them crying back to England. I fell in love with the last one Mother sent, but I sent him away because he owns slaves and hates the French. Anyways, I was staying at the Adamses in Boston, and, to encourage their children, I got a smallpox inoculation," I continue, sighing.  
  
She gives me a curious look.  
  
"Sam Adams or John Adams?" She asks boldly.  
  
"Abigail, actually. Anyways, I had a nasty fever and during it I had three dreams. In the first dream, I chased after the man I loved. He threw me off a cliff and a strange man rescued me and asked me to marry him. In the second, I was with my friends, who were giving me advice. One told me to move on, the other said that the friend who had saved me from the suitors loved me, and the friend who had saved me from the suitors criticized me," I exhale.  
  
Now comes the difficult part. The stranger looks at me, confused.  
  
"What's the problem with that? Well, besides your beloved tossing you off a cliff and a mysterious stranger asking for your hand in marriage. I mean, that's got to be pretty rough," She remarks loudly.  
  
I sigh and grin, but my smile fades quickly.  
  
"I am not finished. I told you there were three dreams," I sigh, nervous for what is to come, "In the third and final dream, I felt like it was really happening. It started out innocently enough, with me talking to the friend who saved me from the suitors. But then, in the dream, he kissed me. Things progressed, and well, I do not like thinking about what that would be like in reality. In the dream, I appeared to be reciprocating his feelings towards me."  
  
My new-found friend looked shocked.  
  
"So, lemme get this straight, you had a fantasy about your best friend? And in your dream, you liked it?" She begins.  
  
I nod quietly. She shakes her head and laughs.  
  
"Well, uh, whatever your name is, you obviously are attracted to your "friend". Maybe more. You feel betrayed by your beloved and someone saved you from him. Your friends are telling you to forget about him and move on to the best friend," She guffaws.  
  
I rolled my eyes. Her advice was probably right. That scares me. This whole incident scares me.  
  
"My name's Sarah, Sarah Phillips. What is yours?" I inquire rapidly.  
  
She grins and sticks out a hand.  
  
"I'm Sybil, Sybil Ludington. It's nice to meet you, Sarah," Sybil says friendlily.  
  
Did she just say Sybil Ludington? Wasn't that the name of James' friend? And I just told her about my dream.  
  
I guess I must have paled or something, because Sybil is staring at me.  
  
"Are you okay?" Sybil questions, concerned.  
  
I nod and plaster a fake smile on my lips.  
  
"Yeah, I am fine. I guess that the inoculation's affects have not totally worn off yet," I lie, sighing.  
  
We had reached a restaurant and walked inside. I ordered her some food, I had just eaten and was not hungry. We sat down, yet I was perplexed. Should I follow her advice or not?  
  
"So, Sybil, what brings you here to Philadelphia?" I ponder, trying not to sound nosy.  
  
She eats ravenously, which reminds me of Henri.  
  
"Oh, I'm coming to visit a friend of mine," Sybil answers, drinking deep from the cup.  
  
I nod. She must mean James.  
  
"So, I heard about your midnight ride. You must have had a lot of courage to do so," I ramble, making a subject up out of the middle of nowhere.  
  
She looks surprised and almost spits out her coffee.  
  
"Uh, yeah. How do you know about that?" Sybil asked, stunned.  
  
I smiled.  
  
"I read the papers," I said seriously.  
  
Truthfully, James had told us upon his return. It was in the newspaper, though.  
  
Sybil sighed and a dreamy look crossed her face.  
  
"Yeah. The papers," She drooled.  
  
Then she snapped out of it and smirked at me.  
  
"Hey, Sarah, I know just what you should do about your problem," Sibyl started.  
  
I raised my eyebrows.  
  
"What, Sybil?"  
  
Her smirk grew wider.  
  
"Isn't it obvious? Go kiss that best friend of yours. And you'd better, or I'll just have to hunt you down and make you," Sybil joked.  
  
I frowned. But she has feelings for James, that much is obvious. I am not quite sure I do. James seems to like her an awful lot. Maybe even love her. I do not think I should interfere. I fake a smile.  
  
"Okay, Sybil, I will," I mumbled.  
  
Sybil gave me a suspicious look.  
  
"I might just have to follow you to make sure you actually do it," Sybil teased.  
  
She cannot follow me. Then it would be horrible. Instead I pout.  
  
"Can't you trust me?" I beg, hoping she won't follow me.  
  
If she does, I don't know what I'd do.  
  
"Are you kidding? You're British!" Sybil exclaimed.  
  
I rolled my eyes. Those British jokes are all so over-used.  
  
"Look, I promise I will do it," I said, trying to make her leave.  
  
Sybil shook her head and finished her meal. I paid for it and we left the restaurant.  
  
"No, no, no. I don't think so! I'm not leaving until I see you kiss him!" Sybil persisted, following me.  
  
I thought quickly. I could definitely not kiss James.  
  
Who could I kiss? Suddenly, an idea came to me, Jack! James' friend Jack! He would be okay with it, right? I just pray I run into him.  
  
We are at the print shop, yet no sign of any of the boys. I smile at Sybil for a moment.  
  
"Can I go inside for a second?" I asked, hoping I'd find Jack inside.  
  
Sybil nodded and I bolted inside. I spotted James straight off.  
  
"James? Where is that friend of yours? Jack, I believe?" I questioned quickly.  
  
James looked around and shrugged.  
  
"No idea. I think he's sick today," James replied calmly.  
  
I began to wring my hands.  
  
"Do you have any other friends close to our age?" I pleaded, nervously.  
  
I did not want to kiss James. James looked down and shook his head.  
  
"No one?" I snapped, alarmed.  
  
He nodded and I sighed.  
  
"Well, that is absolutely terrible! What am I to do?" I exclaimed desperately.  
  
James looked at me quizzically.  
  
"What's the problem, Sarah?" James wondered, concerned.  
  
I shook my head, trying to fight back a blush. I most certainly could not talk to him about this.  
  
"Nothing. I'll just wing it," I muttered, annoyed.  
  
I did not have to look behind me to know that Sybil was watching. I did anyways, though.  
  
She grinned at me and I scowled. Soon, how, I do not know, she was sitting on the stairs. Henri and Moses were now in the room. I stood right next to the stairs.  
  
"So, who's that "friend" of yours? Is it Mr. Hiller?" Sybil asked in a mocking tone.  
  
Of course, since I alone was by the stairs, I alone could hear her.  
  
"No," I hissed.  
  
She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, like you have feelings for that kid and the other guy?" Sybil grunted, annoyed.  
  
I knew she was angry at me. But, also, I knew I could not kiss James. She appears to be thinking now.  
  
"I've kissed Mr. Hiller too, you know," Sybil gossiped.  
  
What? Well, that explained a few dreamy looks, now didn't it? It was still news to me, however. Sybil sighed.  
  
"Get on with it already! Kiss him or I'll tell him about your dream!" Sybil taunted.  
  
I glared at her and chewed on my lip. It was now or never. In a flash, I was across the room. I kissed him for a brief moment and then flew up the stairs. Sybil leapt out the window, giving me an odd look as she landed.  
  
I could tell she was not irritated anymore. She did look very confused though. Truly, who could blame her?  
  
It was a split decision that surprised everyone. Most of all, me.  
  
I locked my door, waiting for the footsteps to thud across the stairs. While they came, I packed my bags. It was time for me to see my father.  
  
But, before I left, I needed to have a talk with a certain person.  
  
I kissed Moses.  
  
- Loren ;*  
  
Yeah, I know that I haven't updated in forever, but I've been having tests and projects out the wazoo lately and I'm so stressed it isn't even funny sometimes. *sigh* I'm on a semi-sugar high right now, so if I don't make any sense, that's why.  
  
Yeah, Sarah kissing Moses, meeting up with Sybil, strange, right? Oh, and it's actually been a few weeks since Sybil left, but she's there to visit James and what not, but she just winds up doing nothing, so yeah...  
  
Oh, and Ruberta, Sybil actually did appear in an episode of the show. I believe it was called Sybil Ludington and it's 120, or episode 20...And, well, you've got your confrontation, and I promise you, there'll be another one later on. ;) Hehe. 


	16. James Blond

Sorry about the shortness of this chapter, but I wanna get the rest of the story out super fast 'cause I'm leaving for Mexico on Saturday and I want a nice supply of reviews. Anyways, uh, the Hessian episode has happened, but this is around the time Sarah left for Ohio, but before...  
  
I don't own Liberty's Kids. There, said it, blah blah blah. Here's the chapter. Enjoy. Review. Knock yourself out.  
  
Sarah kissed Moses? Sarah kissed Moses. SARAH kissed Moses. Sarah KISSED Moses. Sarah kissed MOSES. SARAH KISSED MOSES!  
  
It's like one of my worst nightmares come to life. I don't get it. Why'd she do it? I need some answers and I need them now.  
  
It has been a week since she kissed him. One of the most nerve-wracking weeks of my life. Sarah's decided to go visit her father in Ohio Territory, which worries me.  
  
Me, a boy who's been chased by Indians, tied to a Hessian, held as a prisoner, been at battles, some where I've actually been fired at, and just about anything else you can imagine, am shocked by this.  
  
Sarah's leaving today. I don't want her to leave. If she leaves, she might never come back. I want her to come back.  
  
I shuffled tiredly down the stairs, hearing Sarah and Moses talking in the parlor. The door was shut.  
  
"I should be going now," Sarah replied, opening the door.  
  
We were practically nose-to-nose now. Her eyes widened and she glared at me.  
  
"Were you eavesdropping?" Sarah snapped, annoyed.  
  
I shook my head and she closed the door. Her movements pushed me backwards and soon we were in the hallway. She tried to leave. I can't let her do that. So I moved in her way.  
  
Sarah feinted going to the left, but really went to the right and swept past me. I grabbed her arm and pulled her back to me. She paled and I loosened my grip, instead choosing to wrap my arms around her. She paled even more. I worried more and more by the minute.  
  
"Shh, Sarah, you're safe. I'll let you go if you'll just answer some questions," I shushed, hugging her tighter to me.  
  
She struggled even more against me.  
  
"Sarah! Why are you running away?" I asked stiffly.  
  
Sarah scowled.  
  
"I am not, James. I just want to see my father for the first time in years!" Sarah hissed, arms flailing.  
  
I looked deep into her bright green eyes. She stopped struggling.  
  
"Sarah, why did you kiss Moses?" I whispered urgently.  
  
Sarah looked scared. She turned away from me.  
  
"I do not know," Sarah murmured.  
  
I spun her to face me.  
  
"Sarah, don't lie to me," I mumbled.  
  
Her eyes bore into mine.  
  
"I am sorry James, but I-I cannot!" Sarah said, eyes misty and ready to bolt.  
  
I move faster than she does, however. We're closer than we've ever been. I'm leaning down and I think she's leaning up. We're about to kiss. But when she's an inch away from my face, she suddenly stops like a man directly in front of a cart.  
  
I, however, am still trying to kiss her. She shook her head, her eyes wide, jaw dropped, and ducks. I wind up kissing air, and she turns and runs from the print shop, leaving me all alone, standing in the middle of the hallway like an idiot.  
  
Henri walks downstairs and looks at me curiously.  
  
"James, what is wrong with you?" Henri asked, accent heavy.  
  
I snapped out of my trance and looked at Henri.  
  
"Nothing," I declared rashly.  
  
Henri gave me a curious look. I ran outside. I should just play catch with Jack and the other guys. Maybe a run would clear my head. Of course, at the speed I'd be going at, I'd probably keel over on the street.  
  
And then I'd get run over by a coach, which would hurt. Maybe I should write a letter to Sybil.  
  
Yeah, that's what I'll do. Right after I faint from running for so long.  
  
- Loren ;*  
  
Like it, love it, hate it? Whatever. I do appreciate reviews a lot, though. Yeah. That's it. Thanks guys! 


	17. Gone in 60 Days

Realize that when I wrote this chapter, I'd never actually seen The New Frontier. Well, I saw snippets, but not really enough to tell totally what the episode was about. This is kind of...Weird...  
  
I like reviews. A lot.  
  
Yes, I realize that I am trekking out here, lost, in the middle of nowhere. My guide abandoned me a while ago. I am so tired. Why did I ever leave Philadelphia?  
  
I feel like I am just asking to get Malaria. Which is weird, because, if I know my Spanish correctly, which I do, it means bad river. Or something to that effect. I wish I knew where father was.  
  
AHH! Indian! This Indian is being very nice to me though. I feel awful woozy though, so I am just going to close my eyes and rest for a bit.  
  
Where am I? A cabin, I think? There are a lot of Indians here. They seem to be talking. I wonder if any of them know English. The one I first saw nods to me and I get up, following the man out the door and into the forest. We wind up by a creek.  
  
There is a man there, wearing buckskin and a raccoon hat. He has long scraggly red hair and whiskers, but he is my father! I run to hug the man I have not seen in ages.  
  
"Father! I have missed you so," I cried, wrapping my arms around him.  
  
We hugged for the longest time.  
  
"I love you, Sarah," My father whispered, breaking the hug.  
  
"Love you too, Father," I replied, though it was somewhat bittersweet.  
  
Father looked curiously at me.  
  
"Sarah, you look troubled," He stated, looking straight at me.  
  
"I am," I said, beginning to walk down the river.  
  
"What about, darling? Can I help?" Father asked, sounding worried.  
  
When was the last time someone worried about me? The day I left Philadelphia, maybe? I shuddered at the thought.  
  
I smiled at my father.  
  
"May I help," I corrected.  
  
My father rolled his eyes and draped an arm around my shoulder.  
  
"Truth be told, Father, I have many problems," I mumbled.  
  
Father frowned.  
  
"Give me an example, Sarah dear," My father asked, clearly believing my only problems involved what clothes to wear, like Mother's.  
  
I strained to smile.  
  
"Well, Father, Mother sent over many suitors awhile ago. Those suitors disrupted my life. My journeys took me to Boston, where I was administered a smallpox inoculation. Anyways, I had a dream. My dream led me to think about things I had never bothered to think about. I am very confused," I rambled.  
  
My father shot me a confused look and pretended he understood. I rolled my eyes and pulled him towards the camp. Maybe I could get some reporting done here.  
  
However, unfortunately, I did not like the kind of news there was here. All those poor Indians, killed. America has become too violent for me. Or, at least for my father. We are supposed to talk now. Somehow, I have a bad feeling about this conversation.  
  
Father sighs and looks at me.  
  
"Sarah, Sarah, Sarah. What am I to do with you?" Father sighed.  
  
I shrug and sit down.  
  
"I do not know, Father," I reply, dazed.  
  
He looks up at me and winces.  
  
"Sarah, you looked so heartbroken back there. I fear for your safety Sarah. I want to know that you're safe and well always," My father continued, looking nervous and a little scared.  
  
I worried.  
  
"Sarah, I am doing this because I love you. You're going back to England," Father replied, pulling me into a hug.  
  
I am going back to England? In the beginning of my glorious stay here in America, I had hoped to go back. Now I was not so sure I wanted to be there. Then again, I am not sure that I want to stay here either. A time in Philadelphia with Peggy Shippen and General Howe came to mind. Just the thought of them made me shiver.  
  
I am homeless. The thought scares me. I do not feel like I belong in England or America. It is like I am hovering in the middle between both of them. Home is where the heart is. But where does my heart lie?  
  
I am more confused than ever. My father, my friends, they dwell here. My mother, my love, they dwell there. Love? Does that mean that I still love him?  
  
May the Lord rescue my soul. I still love him. I, Sarah Anne Phillips, am in love with a bigot. Well, that is just marvelous.  
  
"I'll arrange you an escort back to Philadelphia, and from there, you'll be placed unto a boat to England," My father replied quietly.  
  
I nodded absently, lost in my thoughts.  
  
I was still in love with James Raleigh. How strange. I suppose it makes sense, I didn't think talking with Sybil really helped me get over the issue. Talking with Sybil didn't even help me get over my issues with James. As a matter of fact, it worsened them.  
  
Speaking of my issues with James, what about them? They do not matter anymore, I realize. I blink several times. I do not have any issues with him anymore.  
  
Now I know what I must do. To London it is!  
  
- Loren ;*  
  
Hope you liked it. And if you did, review.  
  
P.S.- I really don't own Liberty's Kids. You should know that by now. Anyways, wouldn't it be really weird if the creators of a show wrote a fic in the section, wouldn't it? Hehe. 


	18. Fight Couple

James admits something REALLY big in this chapter. This one's also set during The New Frontier, I guess. Y'know, with my behind/between-the-scenes thing. It's S/J. Totally. Which is why I want reviews. At some point.  
  
This show isn't mine. Duh.  
  
That's about it.  
  
So, without further ado...  
  
Sarah hasn't come back for weeks. I'm worried. No, actually, I'm beyond worried. I'm beyond writing letters to Sybil. I'm beyond ignoring my feelings. I'm afraid she's dead. I know Henri and Moses are worried, and most of all, Sarah's mother (it's a really bad sign when you get a letter from your daughter's best friend). But I'm more scared than all of them.  
  
I'm in love with her and I doubt any of them can claim that.  
  
They love her, sure, but not they're not IN love WITH her. Which isn't very pleasant. What once was a crush has progressed into so much more. And I can't do anything to stop it.  
  
A knocking comes from the door and I run over to answer it. It is Sarah, looking bedraggled, yet still alive. She's alive! I'm so happy right now that the Army could surrender and I wouldn't care. Okay, maybe I would, but only a little.  
  
I envelop her in a huge hug wordlessly. Henri and Moses are probably behind me, but I don't care. She's alive and that's all that matters. If I were braver, I'd have kissed her, but, if I were that brave, I'd be a soldier.  
  
She stands there awkwardly for a moment before hesitantly hugging me back and then breaking the hug. I'm grinning and I must be so obvious that even she can see, but it doesn't matter. Sarah exhales and sets her bags inside. I move to make room for her and sit on the steps. She sits down next to me and sighs, looking down.  
  
"When I was out in the wilderness of the Ohio Valley, I saw some terrible things. Things so terrible I would rather no one see them at all. America has become a haven for the violent, a home where death roams and frolics with sadness and fear on the blood spattered land you call home," Sarah begins, a haunted look covering her face.  
  
Her words frighten me. And what's up with the "you call home" bit? Does she mean that America is no longer her home? Or was it ever?  
  
Girls are confusing. Especially smart ones like Sarah.  
  
"James, it is too dangerous here. I am to leave tomorrow for London," Sarah whispers.  
  
I jump up off the step.  
  
How could she betray me like that? She leaves just because of a little violence against some Indians. I'll guarantee that they didn't deserve it, but Indians are always dying out there. Now, while I don't like that my own race is killing them, they have killed us.  
  
This war disturbs me. But you don't see me fleeing to Britain, now do you?  
  
"Sarah! How can you just leave?" I snap, anger coursing through my veins.  
  
Sarah looks scared, but I'm beyond caring. I want to yell at her, but yet I don't.  
  
"So why are you running away?" I question, and she has no answer.  
  
I sigh. This conversation is like me talking to a brick wall.  
  
"Sarah, our country's in war. You know as well as I do that it's not perfect here," I hiss, annoyed.  
  
Still she says nothing.  
  
"I want to know, Sarah. I want to know how you can just get up and leave after years of living here with us. Why are you going back? Why now?" I spit rapidly, question after question.  
  
Sarah looks down at the ground. Then it hits me, why she's leaving.  
  
And all I can think is that I should've known.  
  
"You-you're leaving because of HIM!" I shouted, rage sizzling through my voice uncontrollably.  
  
Sarah looks up at me, angry. Her eyes are wet and I feel a pang of guilt. However, it was her who wronged me. I soon forget about the guilt.  
  
"Yes, James, I am! Okay? What do you want from me, James?" Sarah shrieks, crying.  
  
I scowled and looked her straight in the eye. I could see right through her.  
  
"I want you to stay, Sarah," I declared hollowly.  
  
Sarah turns away from me and runs up the stairs sobbing. She looks back at me once. Our eyes connect briefly. It's as if I'm getting a look inside her soul. But the connection lasts less than a minute.  
  
"James, I am sorry, but that is the only thing I cannot do at the moment," Sarah says, before running the rest of the way into her bedroom and locking the door.  
  
Though she's gone, I glare at her figure, seething.  
  
"Fine, Sarah! But you get to explain it to Henri!" I yelled, sick of being abandoned.  
  
The little French boy was behind me, however.  
  
"Explain what to me?" Henri asked curiously.  
  
I glared viciously at him and gestured up the stairs.  
  
"Go ask Sarah!" I snarled.  
  
Henri looked after me, puzzled, as I left the room.  
  
I can't believe Sarah's leaving. Another person in my life, gone. Just like that. Seems to happen an awful lot nowadays.  
  
- Loren ;*  
  
'Night! 


	19. Gone With The Boat

Okay, this is probably my favorite chapter. I have a very strong feeling you'll REALLY like it too.  
  
Have you ever noticed that Sarah has REALLY bad luck on ships? I mean, Boston Tea Party happens on one, the next is shipwrecked, and a battle happens on the third one. This one's also set during The New Frontier. The next one is kind of an aftermath of the conclusion of this chapter. As you'll soon find out.  
  
Moses is kind of mean to James in this fic. I dunno why. He's sort of a mood/fun spoiler. Poor guy. Moses is cool...But not cool to James in this fic. I think it's 'cause he likes Sarah. Well, in this one, anyways.  
  
I'm so tired I'm ranting again..lol...Sad.  
  
Hope you enjoy. Really hope you review too. You'll see why.  
  
Today I will leave America. Quite possibly forever. Henri is sad, James is mad. Moses walks in with my bags and we both sigh.  
  
"Henri, James, come on down, Sarah's leaving!" Moses hollered up the stairs.  
  
Henri ran down right away. He attached himself to me and no matter how hard I tried, I could not detach him from me. I do not really have the heart to do it either. Moses walked up the stairs.  
  
"Sarah, I'm going to get James," Moses remarked.  
  
I nodded at him. Henri looked up at me pleadingly.  
  
"Sarah, you can't leave!" Henri declared.  
  
I shook my head.  
  
"Henri, I can and will leave for London today," I replied sadly.  
  
Henri pouted.  
  
"No you will not! I will glue your shoes to the floor so you cannot move!" Henri announced authoritatively.  
  
I laughed at my French friend.  
  
"Henri, why are you so set against me leaving?" I questioned curiously.  
  
Henri started crying.  
  
"You remind me of my mother," Henri whispered.  
  
How sweet. Now I too was crying. I embraced Henri even tighter, but let go when I heard a loud thud.  
  
It was Moses, dragging James down the stairs by his ear.  
  
"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" James whined as he went over the stairs.  
  
He scowled at me and we all walked together to the pier where I was to leave.  
  
Moses set my bags on board. Henri frowned and tried to prevent me from leaving, but he failed. James merely sulked.  
  
I wish I could talk to him. But he does not seem to be in the mood for talking.  
  
"Goodbye Sarah," Moses chirped.  
  
Henri looks up sadly.  
  
"I will miss you, Sarah!" Henri whimpered.  
  
I smiled at the both of them, stepping unto the gangplank. I turned to get a look at James. Our eyes met for a moment, but he looked away. Moses and Henri started to leave.  
  
My boat would be setting sail soon. Goodbye, America. I look down at the sea.  
  
James snuck a glance at my retreating friends and runs up the gangplank as the boat is moving away from the shore. I gasp.  
  
"James? What are you doing here?" I asked, stunned.  
  
Why was he on the ship? He hates Britain. And, last time I checked, he hates me too.  
  
How strange. James never has been very normal, though, has he? He rolled his eyes.  
  
"What, a guy can't just try and stop his friend from making a terrible mistake?" James remarked, grinning.  
  
I was not making a mistake.  
  
"James, I am not making a mistake," I argued.  
  
He gave me a cocky look. The look made me feel like he knew me better than I did.  
  
"You'll regret this, Sarah," James muttered, shaking his head.  
  
"Even if I am making a mistake, James, it is mine to make," I declared.  
  
He rolled his eyes.  
  
"He who sacrifices liberty for temporary safety deserves neither liberty or safety," James countered.  
  
Figures he'd use a quote of Dr. Franklin's. I sigh and massage my temples.  
  
"I am not sacrificing liberty for anything!" I retorted, annoyed.  
  
James smirked.  
  
"Well, Sarah, our country is fighting for liberty. You are running away, because America is too dangerous. You tell me if that's not sacrificing liberty for safety," James sneered.  
  
I glared at my friend. My country is Britain.  
  
"America is not my country. I was merely dwelling inside its boundaries," I state, tired of arguing.  
  
James looks outraged and rightfully so. He speaks not a word, which relieves me. A thought nags at me.  
  
"James, why do you care so much?" I asked curiously.  
  
James looked startled. He looked at me, seeming as if he were looking for something. What it was, I had no idea. He thought for a moment and it seemed as if his problem was solved.  
  
He moved so quickly I did not even see it coming. He kissed me. Hard. I did not think. I could not think. It was as if someone else was controlling my body.  
  
I did not even realize I was kissing him back until he broke the kiss. Then it hit me.  
  
I just kissed James. Or he kissed me. My dream had come true. And it scared me.  
  
When he broke the kiss, I had no words. He smirked at me and I felt so confused. Just when I was sure about things, something like this happens.  
  
"Well, Sarah, enjoy, nice, safe Britain," James snapped.  
  
Then he dove off the ship. I gasped again. For a moment there, I had thought...  
  
A sailor looked over and was shocked.  
  
I was just glad that James could swim. And swim he did, right back to Philadelphia. Soon, he disappeared from my sight. But he had not disappeared from my heart.  
  
Did I just think that? Yes. Well, I do not love him. Do I?  
  
"Goodbye, James," I whispered, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.  
  
I watched until the continent disappeared from my view, and then journeyed to my cabin. I had a lot to think about.  
  
- Loren ;*  
  
REVIEW!  
  
Seriously. I actually think that this chapter's events warrants a review. I mean, well, hopefully you read it. 


	20. Save The Last Rant

Well, jerseygirl13, Sarah DOES come back in the show. And well, James Raleigh's half the reason she went back to England, ;). And I'm sorry about this, but from this chapter on, James' chapters get REALLY short, well, up 'til a point. On the bright side, however, this chapter's pretty funny. I think I like writing James more actually.  
  
James is making yet another HUGE admission in this chapter. He does that a LOT, doesn't he?  
  
Remember, I don't own this. Never have or will.  
  
I'm drenched, but it was worth it. I still can't believe that I kissed her. Uh oh. Moses is glaring at me.  
  
But, then again, I stick out like a sore thumb. I'm dripping wet and shivering. Ugh. I should get rid of some of this water. I could catch pneumonia. That water was so COLD. But I had to bathe sometime, right?  
  
Okay, that's it. I'm shaking some of this water off. I feel like a dog. Hehe, but it's fun to see the looks on the people's faces when they get soaked. Uh oh. Moses' glare is intensifying. He's scary sometimes. Like when you sneak off to Boston to see the Redcoats and wind up throwing the snowball that started the Boston Massacre.  
  
And I thought that punishment was bad. Moses was nicer then. He was also less tall and scary. Which is weird, because he towered over me even more back then.  
  
I'm approaching slowly, that way I can bolt if he lunges at me or something. I tell you, I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't run. I'd probably be long dead by now. I seem to attract danger.  
  
Henri's laughing at me. He knows how dead I am. At least I can swim, more than I can say for a lot of people. I'm really glad that Dr. Franklin taught me how. Moses is crossing his arms over his chest. I'm directly in front of him now, wondering what my punishment will be.  
  
"James? What was that?" Moses asked simply.  
  
I detected the threat in his tone and shivered. I thought for a minute.  
  
"What was what?" I remarked, trying to sound clueless.  
  
I was blonde, after all. Moses rolled his eyes.  
  
"You know exactly what I'm talking about, James," Moses countered.  
  
I feigned a confused look.  
  
"What?" I inquired, wondering if Moses had seen the kiss.  
  
I really hoped he hadn't. If he did, he'd have justification to be mad.  
  
Moses sighed, exasperated.  
  
"One minute you were leaving with us, the next, you were swimming to shore," Moses responded, annoyed.  
  
Phew. He didn't know about the kiss. At least, I think so. I scratched the back of my neck.  
  
"Oh, I decided to take a swim," I lied.  
  
Henri grinned at me. Did he know? I hoped he didn't. Eh, I could always kill him if he got on my nerves. Of course, I have so much I can blackmail him with. It's nice to have options.  
  
Moses looked at me suspiciously, but seemed to accept my lame excuse. Why, I do not know. I mean, even Henri saw through that excuse. Of course, he knows ALL about lying. Uh oh. The glare. I have a bad feeling about this punishment. There's going to be lots of it.  
  
"James, I hope that swim was worth it, because you're going to go home, take a hot bath to warm yourself up a little. And after you're done with that, you get to do the wash, clean and sweep the floors, prepare dinner, and set the type until Sarah returns from England," Moses stated sternly.  
  
Henri gasped.  
  
"No! James cannot cook at all! I will starve! If Sarah never comes back, then I will have to eat his awful food for the rest of my life!" Henri moaned, wide eyed, accent thickening.  
  
That is not true! I can cook! I can make, uh, what was it called again? That bread they fed the soldiers with at Valley Forge. Firebread? Sarah would be back. I just have more of an incentive to wait for her to come. She comes home; I don't have any more work to do.  
  
Moses rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well, Henri, if you have any complaints, take them up with Cookie over there. I guess he'll just have to learn how to cook," Moses smirked.  
  
He walked inside. I sighed and went to the bathroom to warm up. I'd forgotten how cold I was.  
  
After I was all nice and pink from the heat, I walked downstairs, where I started setting the printing press. Henri popped up next to me, scaring the living daylights out of me. Seriously, I had to reset an entire row and pick up the letters I dropped on the floor.  
  
"You will kill me, you know. I will get food poisoning from your terrible food, James. You are so mean, mon amie!" Henri complained dramatically.  
  
I laughed.  
  
"Hey, he punished me!" I argued halfheartedly.  
  
Henri gave me a look, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"You did not have to lie, you know," Henri continued stiffly.  
  
I sighed.  
  
"Shows what you know," I muttered to myself.  
  
Henri frowned.  
  
"You did not. Non, you could've told him the truth," Henri answered, shaking his head at me.  
  
I rolled my eyes and sighed, annoyed. No, I couldn't have told Moses the truth. What was I supposed to say, oh, sorry, I just ran on the ship, kissed Sarah and dove off it? Yeah, I can see how that conversation would go. I'd wind up being punished even more.  
  
"Right. You say that like you weren't in the room when Sarah kissed him. Which reminds me, I never found out why she did that in the first place," I grunted sarcastically.  
  
Henri looked puzzled.  
  
"Sarah kissed Moses?" He asked, perplexed.  
  
I sighed and shook my head. Oh brother. He was clueless about that, even when he was IN THE ROOM, maybe...  
  
"Never mind," I groaned.  
  
Henri gave me a confused look.  
  
"James, I saw you jump on board Sarah's ship. Why did you do it?" Henri murmured quietly.  
  
Okay, maybe he does know. Should I tell him?  
  
I'm sick of lying to everyone. I'm going to tell him. I sighed, rolled my eyes, and looked down at the type I was setting.  
  
"I had to tell Sarah goodbye. In private," I replied calmly.  
  
That was when I stopped being rational and my heart took over my body. Henri gave me a skeptical look.  
  
"Somehow, James, I believe you are not telling me everything, oui?" Henri commented, sounding older.  
  
I exhaled heavily and glared at the boy I considered a little brother. He sure was as annoying as one.  
  
"What do you want from me, Henri? Do you want to know about how we bickered? How she said that America wasn't her country? About how much I hate her at the moment for leaving us, for leaving America, for leaving ME?" I growled, angry.  
  
Henri looked taken aback. I panted, the force of my confession hitting me like the waves of the ocean I had just swam in. But I didn't stop there.  
  
"Or, do you want to know about when I kissed her?" I hissed, the words coming out barely above a whisper.  
  
Henri became silent. The quietest he's ever been in as long as I've known him, even when he's sleeping. Keep in mind that he's an eight-year-old French boy who's obsessed with food. But I wasn't finished yet. No, the cake of my confession didn't have any icing yet.  
  
"Maybe, just maybe, hypothetically, of course, you want to know how much I love her, miss her, and want her to come back to this beautiful land. Maybe you'd like to know how much I want to kiss her and hold her until the war's over. Maybe you'd like to know how I wish I was on that ship, destined for England, even though I hate England as much as I hate those filthy Redcoats, just because then, I'd at least be there, with her!" I snapped, not caring who heard me.  
  
My heart was broken. She'd stomped on it when she left. It was open and bleeding profusely, all because of her. My life was on the line. But nothing mattered anymore. She was gone, back to her comfy home with her mom and that guy. And I was here, all alone, missing her with every fiber of my being.  
  
Somehow, it just didn't seem fair.  
  
- Loren ;*  
  
REVIEW, please? I want some nice reviews when I get back from Mexico. 


	21. Washed Away

This one is set during Not Yet Begun To Fight. And the lines from the show are a tad bit off, but that's okay. Sarah does a lot of thinking. A lot. Anyways...  
  
On with the tale...Sarah and her bad luck with ships...  
  
My ship is rocking in ways it should not. I fear it will sink.  
  
Okay, now I am shipwrecked. It is amazing how quickly things can change. I once stood atop this board, now I am clinging to it so I may survive. I wonder how long I can hang on to this board before I cannot hold on any longer.  
  
A ship! They are coming to rescue me! I hope, anyways. They are rescuing me. I am so happy I could scream.  
  
However, unfortunately, I discover that the ship I am on is the Bonhomme Richard, which is under the control of John Paul Jones, who is somewhat of a pirate for the Americans. Just when I am trying to get away from the war, it comes to me. It is odd how things can change so quickly.  
  
There is to be a naval battle here soon. With my luck, I am to be in the midst of it. Indeed, the battle has begun. In the hold, I happened upon a great number of captured British soldiers. I know one of them. He is begging for me to free them, but I do not know if I shall. It would be most rude of me to betray Mr. Jones trust, being a guest on his ship and all.  
  
But they are my countrymen. I should help them. The Americans seem to be losing the battle, but John Paul Jones will not give up. His forces seem to have weakened the British, but they have weakened the boat. I fear we are sinking.  
  
Water is piling up on the decks. The soldiers will drown! I cannot let them die! I run to free them and they speak of mutiny.  
  
John Paul Jones sees the soldiers and takes me aside.  
  
"Sarah, did you set the soldiers free?"  
  
"Yes. I did."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I could not let them die."  
  
"Sarah, you're going to have to choose whether you stand for freedom or not."  
  
He wants me to choose? Again?  
  
"What do you choose, Sarah?"  
  
I do not know anymore! I am so confused! But he is giving me this look and I know that he knows what I am supposed to choose.  
  
I am an American now, like it or not. Ever since I had come there, I had said so many things to contradict that.  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
He was speechless, for once in his life. I took that opportunity to shove him off my bed. James got up, dusting himself off. He crossed his arms across his chest.  
  
"Sarah, you could, oh, I don't know, marry an American? Ever tried that?" He jeered, annoyed.  
  
I glared venomously at him and rolled my eyes.  
  
"James, that is not funny. Don't you wonder why all the suitors Mother sends are British? It would not be proper for me to marry an American," I replied, also annoyed.  
  
He gave me a look.  
  
"So you're telling me that even if you were in love with an American, you couldn't marry him?" He asked, incredulous.  
  
I wiped at the tears trickling down my face, sniffling softly. Then I snorted.  
  
"I will not love an American," I stated bluntly.  
  
**END FLASHBACK**  
  
The memory of that conversation hit me hard. Then an even more horrible memory came to mind. How cruel I had been.  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
"He who sacrifices liberty for temporary safety deserves neither liberty or safety," James countered.  
  
I figured he would use a quote of Dr. Franklin's. I sighed and massaged my temples.  
  
"I am not sacrificing liberty for anything!" I retorted, annoyed.  
  
James smirked.  
  
"Well, Sarah, our country is fighting for liberty. You are running away, because America is too dangerous. You tell me if that's not sacrificing liberty for safety," James sneered.  
  
I glared at my friend, my former friend. My country is Britain. He knows that as well as I do.  
  
"America is not my country. I was merely dwelling inside its boundaries," I stated, tired of arguing.  
  
**END FLASHBACK**  
  
I had been so terrible to him. My best friend. And, even worse, I had been wrong.  
  
America WAS my country. And I realized that on a ship bound for England. I snapped back to reality.  
  
"I choose freedom."  
  
John Paul Jones grinned maniacally and went back to the battle.  
  
"Do you surrender?" Called the other captain.  
  
John Paul Jones shook his head.  
  
"I have not yet begun to fight!" He said assuredly.  
  
Why was I just sitting here? I should be writing this down. There is a piece of wood, and I happen to have a good pencil with me.  
  
THE PIRATE OF THE ATLANTIC Written by: Sarah Phillips  
  
This journalist witnessed a most incredible battle at sea on September 23, 1779. John Paul Jones, a brilliant Scottish sea captain, kept attacking the British, even though his own ship was taking on water. When asked by the captain of the Serapis to surrender, he said boldly: "I have not yet begun to fight!"  
  
Indeed. In the end, it was the captain of the Serapis who surrendered.  
  
I could think of no more to write for now. I wanted to go back to America. How could I tell my mother, or Major Raleigh, that I was to become an American, a patriot?  
  
I could think about that when I landed there. I sigh. I have more thinking to do.  
  
- Loren ;*  
  
Review, please? 


	22. Mists of Mississippi

Ah, the first of the short James chapters...This one's set during The Great Galvez. That's about it.  
  
Somehow, Moses managed to get us to go down the Mississippi River. Henri and I are looking for the Great Bernardo de Galvez. He's a Spanish Governor, and like Lafayette, he's decided to help us. He's going to give us supplies and aid, which we need desperately. I needed to get away.  
  
I still need to write to Sybil. But Sarah is first and foremost on my mind. How I hope she will come back. Henri and I haven't talked much since that night. I think he's kind of freaked out at the way I was acting. It scared me too. I've never cared that much about ANYONE.  
  
And then there's the fact that I denied all of it the next day.  
  
Henri doesn't know which time I lied, when I said I loved her or when I denied it.  
  
Henri loves the river; he says that his ancestors traveled here. He's so excited. I'd hate to see what he'd be like in New Orleans. I suspect he'll be half-crazy and hugging every French person he sees. I personally don't like all this paddling and waves. Of course, I've done a lot of things I don't like.  
  
Like when those soldiers searched our boat. That was a real picnic. Most fun I've had in my life. Fortunately, I saved the day by saying I was writing to my mother. Henri gave me a look that said, well, something about me loving Sarah. But then again, that's why he invented those looks in the first place.  
  
Señor Galvez (he is Spanish after all) was very nice. It's always great to meet a fellow American... Uh, a person who believes in our cause. Now our troops are getting supplies. Isn't that great?  
  
I just can't muster up much enthusiasm for anything anymore. I'm seeing more of the beautiful countryside though... So I suppose it might be okay.  
  
I can't really think so well with all this paddling and water rocking. But Mr. Galvez fixed it so I get to go home on a boat soon, instead of using the Mississippi again.  
  
- Loren ;*  
  
Don't own Liberty's Kids. Reviews are nice and lovable. Give me some.  
  
Okay, I'm done now. 


	23. The Rings

This chapter's set sometime before Sarah tells her mom everything and leaves, so it's prolly around The Great Galvez. *winks*  
  
Remember Major James Raleigh? Well, HEE'S BA-ACK! 'Member, I DID say that this fic was gonna be S/J...Anyways, when she says James in this chapter, she means James Raleigh. Mostly.  
  
I don't own it.  
  
I am to see Major Raleigh today, which excites me a great deal. It is nice to be back with mother. The doorbell is ringing. That must be him. I run to answer it and see that my guess was correct. I smile at him and greet him with a hug.  
  
"Sarah, it is so good to see you again," Major Raleigh says happily.  
  
I look down, feeling guilty about the last thing I said to him.  
  
"Yes, it is. I am sorry for what I said to you, I regret it now," I apologized.  
  
He smiled and waved it off.  
  
"It's fine, Sarah. You did what you thought was right," James amends.  
  
I smile and he leans down on one knee, pulling a wooden box out of his pocket. Is he proposing?  
  
"Which is why, Sarah Anne Phillips, I would like to have you as my wife. Sarah, will you marry me?" James implored.  
  
He was asking me to marry him. I wanted to say yes, I really did. Something about me was unsure. I ignored the nagging voice. I loved James Raleigh. I had been waiting for this question since I had met the man.  
  
"Yes, I will marry you, James," I exclaimed, impulsively hugging him.  
  
He opens the box, extracting a diamond ring from it. He gently places it on my finger.  
  
"It was my mother's," He whispers quietly, looking sad.  
  
Weird. This is the second time a man has given me his mother's ring. I suppose I spoke my thought out loud, because James looks at me oddly.  
  
"You've been engaged before?" My fiancé asks, alarmed.  
  
I blush. Oops. Now how to explain this?  
  
"No, a friend of mine, James, you remember him, right? This locket is made of his mother's ring," I reply quickly.  
  
An irritated look crosses my fiancé's face. He frowns.  
  
"Yeah, I remember him. Nice thing for him to do," He grunted, annoyed.  
  
I really need to change the subject. I smile at him.  
  
"It is beautiful. I love you," I say quickly, kissing him passionately.  
  
He smiles and seems to cheer up after the kiss. He laces my fingers with his and then kisses them. All of this makes me want to giggle for fortnights.  
  
"I love you too, Sarah," James says happily.  
  
I am engaged! James leaves, kissing me once, and I run upstairs to tell mother of my good fortune. Ladies do not run, but right now, I could care less.  
  
"Mother, Mother! I am to be married!" I shriek cheerfully.  
  
My mother gasps and hugs me tightly.  
  
"To whom?" She asks quietly.  
  
I fight the urge to roll my eyes. That would be disrespectful. She made me sound like some sort of trollop, off gallivanting with a new man every day. There was some truth to that statement, however.  
  
"James, Mother. Major James Raleigh," I reply calmly.  
  
Mother looks ecstatic. She hugs me tighter.  
  
"That's wonderful, Darling!" Mother exclaims.  
  
She breaks the hug and runs off. She begins furiously writing letters. I give her a sideways look.  
  
"Oh, Sarah, dear, this is for your engagement party!" Mother says, after noticing my stare.  
  
I smile at her and go upstairs. I sink into my bed, gaze at my beautiful ring, and sigh. How I despise parties.  
  
- Loren ;*  
  
Review, por favor? 


	24. You've Sent Mail

This James chapter is pretty short, but longer than the last. This one's set after The Great Galvez. Remember, J/S...lol.  
  
Anyways, uh, Review, 'cause I like them. And remember, this isn't mine.  
  
Ugh. I swear, I am NEVER going on a boat again. The rocking gets annoying after the first few months. I am seriously about to kiss the ground.  
  
I did actually realize a few things on my ocean voyage. I should move on. I mean, Sarah, Shmarah. Besides, Sybil's pretty. I'll write a letter to her now. Once I get in my room.  
  
Dear Sybil,  
  
How are you? Let's see what's happened since you last saw me...  
  
Well, I traveled down the Mississippi River, came on a boat back to Philadelphia, and did a few other things I'd rather not mention.  
  
Now, I'm not so egotistical as to think that you would leave your family and what not to come stay with me. Can you visit sometime, though? Or I could visit you. I really miss having someone my age to talk to.  
  
Respond quickly.  
  
Your friend (or should I put Love?),  
James Hiller  
  
I really don't like that letter. But I'm going to mail it anyways. I'm so bored. It's so quiet around here nowadays.  
  
No Sarah to argue with, no Sarah to scold Henri. I'm stuck doing every household chore you can imagine and Henri's off in the streets so he can avoid being roped in to helping me. It's in moments like this that I feel so very alone.  
  
Sure, I've got friends in about every colony, but none of them are here with me. Seems fitting that right when I need them, they're not here.  
  
- Loren ;* 


	25. My Best Friend's Engagement

Things with James Raleigh are...resolved. Set before In Praise of Ben, y'know, the one where she comes back. Anyways, there are five more chapters after this and I'll post them when I get back.  
  
Hope you enjoy.  
  
Do I own Liberty's Kids?  
  
Is that supposed to be a joke?  
  
I'm a fourteen-year-old girl. You've got to be kidding.  
  
Anyways, on with the fic!  
  
Mother is throwing me this stupid engagement party tonight. I really do not want to go. It seems as if all they are talking about is the war with America. I am afraid I still have not told my mother about my change of allegiance. I fear that though she loves me, she will not support my decision to switch sides.  
  
Of course, Mother would be okay with it, after a little time. I know that my beloved will never think that this decision is all right. I could sense his contempt for America back in Philadelphia. I know I can never tell him of my change of heart. Maybe that explains the odd feeling in my stomach. I cannot stand dishonesty, which is probably why this is tearing me up so much.  
  
I am in my room, before the mirror. This is one of the last glimpses I will have at myself before I marry. I smooth my new green dress nervously and pat my hair, which is up in a complicated knot. There are so many people here, most of which I'd prefer not to see. May the Lord help me through this trial. I sigh and walk downstairs.  
  
"Sarah! Hello, it's marvelous to see you!" One of mother's friends exclaims.  
  
This is why I left England in the first place. To escape from the air- headed upper echelon of England's social classes. I have smiled so much I cannot feel my face. I have not even seen my James yet. Anyone would be lost in the crowd here though. I wish my true friends were here, but I have a suspicion that they would be thrown out upon entrance. My mother is tapping a wine glass. That means she is going to announce it.  
  
Why do I feel so nervous all of a sudden?  
  
"My dear friends and family, Major Phillips and I have an announcement to make. Our beautiful daughter, Sarah, is betrothed to Major James Raleigh! Congratulations, Sarah!" Mother said enthusiastically.  
  
I feel a thousand stares on me and I force myself to not blush or shiver. Everyone is smiling at me and congratulating me on my accomplishment. I found a man to marry me, big deal. Where were all these negative thoughts coming from? I humor them for a while, but when they start talking among themselves, I leave, unnoticed.  
  
In the other room, waiting for me, is my love. I smile and kiss him hello. We break apart and I stand there, staring at his love-filled eyes. I feel guilty, incredibly guilty. Then, like a cannonball, it hits me. Hard and painfully, as I imagine those books must have hit James in the face.  
  
I do not love him. I cannot honestly remember the last time I knew for sure about a decision and was actually right about it. I look into his pleading eyes and begin to weep.  
  
"Why?" He asks.  
  
I do not want to tell him, but I must. I am afraid, afraid of how my words will damage this poor man's spirit.  
  
"I am sorry, James, but I cannot marry you," I sob.  
  
I begin to run upstairs, but James follows.  
  
"Why?" He asks, sounding hurt.  
  
I look at my feet.  
  
"I do not love you," I whisper.  
  
"Why not?" He asks, sounding like a child.  
  
I sigh. I do not know why I do not love him.  
  
"I am an American now," I reply, knowing he will hate me.  
  
If he hates me, this will be less painful for him. His eyes flash and he leaves without a goodbye. I sink into my bed, sigh, and begin packing. After I finish packing, I run to the dock. Imagine, me fleeing from my own engagement party...  
  
I am running to the dangerous docks of London in the middle of the night, wearing all this finery for a party I am not attending, with little money or little idea of where I am going. I have just broken up with my fiancé and fled a party held in the honor of that engagement. Finally, I am going back to America, where my father lives in the wilderness with Indians, and I at the Pennsylvania Gazette. I am going back home.  
  
I reach the docks, surprised that the ticket stand is still open. A gaunt looking man stands there, looking me over, seeming confused. I know what he is thinking. I do not belong here. But I am here out of necessity.  
  
"Hello, Sir, could I buy a ticket for the next boat to America?" I ask quietly.  
  
He gives me a skeptical look.  
  
"Miss, what are you doing out here so late?" He questions loudly.  
  
My smile falters.  
  
"Sir, it is quite a long story and I do not believe you would want to listen to something so lengthy and dull. All in all, I would prefer not to talk about it. I am sure that you understand, correct, Sir?" I reply, smile fading.  
  
He smiles weakly.  
  
"Yes, Miss. I can get you on a boat by Friday. It leaves at eleven o'clock in the morning. Is that all right with you?" He replies calmly.  
  
I nod and smile at him.  
  
"Thank you, Sir. Here is the money. It was a pleasure meeting you," I respond, smiling.  
  
He nodded back at me, took the money, handed me the tickets, and escorted me home like a true gentleman.  
  
- Loren ;*  
  
Love you guys, and remember how much I *heart* reviews... 


	26. Lost And Translation

Okay, we have a category! *spins around in a circle* See, I've been out of the country for a week and didn't know this. Happy surprise, it is.  
  
I don't own Liberty's Kids, sadly. Then I'd have a lot more money. As a matter of fact, I've never even BEEN to one of the Thirteen Original Colonies. Pretty darn sad, if you ask me.  
  
Anyways, here it is. This chapter's actually longer. The James chapters are a bit longer now...  
  
By the way, in case you didn't know, homme=man, mon amie=my friend, non=no, oui=yes, bonjour=hello, au revoir=goodbye.  
  
Moses opens the door and turns back to look at me.  
  
"James! You have a visitor!" He yells.  
  
I nod and he throws the door open, quickly leaving the room. Sybil's standing in our doorway. My face lights up and she drops her bag. She runs to kiss me and I respond with equal fervor. We break apart breathless and Henri turns to me, eyebrow cocked.  
  
"So, James, who is your "friend"?" Henri asks smugly.  
  
I forgot he was standing next to me. He really shouldn't have seen that. He's eight for crying out loud! Oh well. I gesture towards my-uh, Sybil?  
  
"This is Sybil Ludington. She's my... Sybil, I guess," I introduce awkwardly.  
  
Sybil grins and Henri smirks.  
  
"Nice to meet you, uh, I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name," Sybil said, enthusiastically shaking Henri's hand.  
  
Henri beams and kisses her hand. Sybil blushes.  
  
"I am Henri Richard Maurice DuTua LeFevre, hello!" Henri chirps.  
  
Sybil winks at him. Oh, brother.  
  
"Well, aren't you the cutest thing?" Sybil smiles.  
  
I roll my eyes and gently place an arm on her shoulder.  
  
"Henri and I will take your bag upstairs. We'll be right back, make yourself comfortable, Sybil," I reply, grinning at her.  
  
I pick up the bag and Henri follows me up the stairs. I should've made him carry this. What does she put in it, rocks? We finally reach the hallway leading to our rooms, me panting all the way. I drop the bag on the stool in the guest room. It makes a large "oof" when it hits the stool.  
  
"So, James, mon amie, Sybil seemed very friendly with you. Care to explain that, homme?" Henri teases.  
  
I wince at the question.  
  
"Depends what you mean by explain," I countered.  
  
"Vous l'aimez?*" Henri replies, eyes wide.  
  
What did he just say? I'm confused. He knows that I don't speak more than a few words of French. Like non, oui, bonjour, au revoir. That's about it. Well, maybe a little more.  
  
"What?" I spit.  
  
Henri rolls his eyes.  
  
"James, it is a simple question. Vous l'aimez? Ou, aimez-vous Sarah? J'ai reçu seulement la confirmation de celui. Et alors vous blessez en haut réclamant quelque chose de la chaleur du moment et que pas, oui? Je veux la vérité. Vous me répondrez à, frère?" Henri inquires in spit-fire French.  
  
I sigh. What on Earth did he just say? I heard Sarah's name mentioned, so it can't be anything I want to hear. Let's see if I can remember this correctly.  
  
"Henri, Je ne parle pas Français. So, could you please switch back to English? Anglais s'il vous plaît?" I respond, horribly mispronouncing the language.  
  
Henri winces at my accent.  
  
"Oui, S'il vous ennuie cela beaucoup," Henri shrugs.  
  
I roll my eyes.  
  
"Merci, Henri. So, what were you trying to ask me?" I bark.  
  
Henri bites his lip and a strange look crosses his face.  
  
"Vous l'aimez ou notre autre meilleur ami?" Henri blurts, again in French.  
  
I sigh, annoyed.  
  
"Henri, I thought we said no French," I snap.  
  
That was rather harsh of me. He should speak in a language I actually understand. Henri's eyes are wide and he looks sad.  
  
"Je suis désolé, James. Mais, l'ami, c'est meilleur si vous ne comprenez pas que je suis sur le point de dire. Il y a quelques choses que les même journalistes, non, surtout les journalistes, ne doit pas comprendre. J'ai peur que la question d'amour celui est d'eux. Cher Sarah n'a pas d'idée que vous aimez elle, bien, j'avais tombé des allusions partent et la droite avant de j'ai su même exactement que c'était vrai. Mais peut-être vous aimez cette femme de Sybil, je ne sais pas, pour je ne suis pas dans votre tête. Je viens de vouloir savoir qui un vous vraiment aimez, parce que vous ne devriez pas la ficelle l'autre le long de. James, Sarah reviendra. Son coeur est ici, et, bien que sa tête et le corps peuvent être en angleterre, elle se retournera à nous, pour vous ne peut pas se sauver de l'amour," Henri rambled, on a long, French, rant.  
  
I heard my name twice, Sarah's twice, and Sybil's once. Hmm.  
  
"James, je vous aime comme un frère. Comme le grand, frère énorme et blond je n'avais jamais ou voulais. Mais, je dois dire, vos techniques de prise de décision sont mauvaises. Surtout quand ils impliquent Sarah. Vous êtes s'imprudent! C'est une honte que je dois parler en français, une langue que vous ne comprenez pas, essayer et parler le sens dans vous. D'autre part, cela est la vie!" Henri scolds.  
  
I glare at him, wishing I knew a language he did not. I suppose I know German.  
  
"Henri, Sie sind ein gedrehtes kleines Kind. Ich bin nicht dumm. Sie besprechen wahrscheinlich Ihre Idee Dreieck einer Liebe zwischen mir, Sarah, und Sybil. Ich liebe entweder von ihnen nicht! Dieser Plan ist flawless auch, weil selbst wenn Sie mich nicht verstehen, und ich habe etwas dumm, Sie mich noch nicht angenommen verstehen. Ich liebe die Tatsache, die ich Deutsch weiß!" I sneer at him.  
  
My tone is loud, so he thinks I'm shouting obscenities at him. Hehe. I learned German a long time ago. I mean, hello, I live in Pennsylvania. You hear it in the streets sometimes. Anyways, I can tell that Sybil's going to get suspicious.  
  
"Hey, Henri, I think Sybil's starting to get suspicious," I whisper.  
  
Henri glared at me.  
  
"Oui, James. Anyone would be at this point, mon amie," Henri said, rolling his eyes.  
  
Suddenly a shadow passes over the doorway. I turn quickly, knowing that it's Sybil.  
  
"So, what were you boys talking about?" Sybil asks, smiling.  
  
I scratch the back of my head.  
  
"You know what, I don't really know. He was talking in French," I reply quickly.  
  
Henri gives me a look.  
  
"Homme, I was not the only one speaking in a foreign language!" Henri retorts.  
  
Sybil laughs and it looks like she's about to say something. However, Moses' yell breaks the brief silence.  
  
"James! It's lunchtime!"  
  
That's my cue to make lunch. I can only pray that Sarah comes back soon. VERY soon. Henri winces and looks around desperately.  
  
"Look, Henri, I promise you that it'll taste better this time! Even I can't mess up soup!" I swear.  
  
Henri shakes his head.  
  
"There is no way I'm eating anything you make!" Henri exclaims, before opening the window and swinging out.  
  
I sigh. Sybil turns to me, looking excited!  
  
"You cook?" She says enthusiastically.  
  
I nod, nervous. Sybil beams at me and kisses me hard. Well, this isn't so bad...  
  
"I don't have to cook! See, this is why I love you!" Sybil says, breaking the kiss.  
  
I don't know what to say, so I smile.  
  
"So, would soup be okay with you? I mean, I can't cook much, but it's better than army rations," I asked, nervous.  
  
Sybil laughed and nodded. I smiled back at her and went down the stairs, biting my lip. I felt so strange.  
  
- Loren ;*  
  
*French in order of appearance (Henri):  
  
Do you love her?  
  
Do you love her? Or, do you love Sarah? I only have the confirmation of one. And then you claimed something about it being in the heat of the moment, no? I want the truth. Will you answer me, brother?  
  
I don't speak French.  
  
English please?  
  
Yes, if it bothers you that much.  
  
Do you love her or our other best friend?  
  
I am sorry, James. But, friend, it is better if you do not understand what I am about to say. There are some things that even reporters, no, especially reporters, should not understand. I am afraid that the matter of love is one of them. Dear Sarah has no idea that you love her, well, I had been dropping hints left and right before I even knew for sure that it was true. But maybe you love this Sybil woman, I do not know, for I am not inside your head. I just want to know which one you really love, because you should not string the other along. James, Sarah will come back. Her heart is here, and, though her head and body may be in England, she will return to us, for you cannot run away from love.  
  
James, I love you like a brother. Like the big, huge, blonde brother I never had or wanted. But, I have to say, your decision-making skills are bad. Especially when they involve Sarah. You are so reckless! It is a shame that I must speak in French, a language you do not understand, to try and talk sense into you. Then again, that's life!  
  
*German in order of appearance (James says this, because, you know, Pennsylvania Dutch):  
  
Henri, you're a twisted little kid. I'm not stupid. You're probably talking about your idea of a love triangle between Sarah, Sybil, and I. I do not love either of them! This plan is flawless too, because even if you don't understand me, and I assumed something stupid, you still don't understand me. I love the fact that I know German!  
  
Oh, if you liked it, REVIEW! You guys are great! 


	27. Requiem Not A Dream

Oh, sorry about the French. I don't speak French. Seriously, I'm like James, I know only a little. Got that off a translator, which is why a lot of it is messed up, y'know, because they're free translators. I'm in Spanish anyways, but that is not the point.  
  
You get more of the crazy-Henri-translator-French next chapter, but this chapter's pretty long and full of flashback/dream sequencey things. I figured that if Sarah had...interesting ocean experiences the last two times, why not now too?  
  
Anyways, yeah, sorry about the whole modern thing, but, then again, isn't the show kinda modern? I mean, if I used all those thee's and thy's and spelled things in Old English, well no one would want to read it (especially with the old English spelling, with those Y's and what not everywhere).  
  
Oh, yeah, thanks for the reviews! And, yeah, I don't own Liberty's Kids. Never have, never will...I'd better stop before I depress myself. Anyways, these are the last few chapters. Yay...I uh, think, anyways...  
  
Guess that means I'm gonna have to update Confinement. Hmm...  
  
Anyways, on with the chapter!  
  
Oh, and to make this already ridiculously long author's note even more ridiculously long, d'you think I should do a sequelish-thing or not? I've got some of it wrote, but yeah...  
  
At last, the chapter. This is a long one, so a review'd be great. ;)  
  
I hugged my mother goodbye. I would not be seeing her for a long while. On the bright side, however, I was going to America!  
  
"Mother, I will miss you!" I said, crying hard.  
  
My mother stood back to look me in the eye, crying herself.  
  
"I will miss you too, Sarah!" Mother cried.  
  
I climbed on board the ship, waving frantically as it began to sail off. A wave of déjà vu hit me and I was reminded suddenly of my retreat from America.  
  
"I love you!" I cried, as she got farther and farther away.  
  
"I'll see you someday soon, in America!" Mother yelled.  
  
I nodded back and watched as she finally disappeared from my vision. I would miss her so. I was so tired. I am just going to go and lie down in my room. I'm beginning to drift off.  
  
I was so happy! James had mail from mother! I am so happy at the moment.  
  
"Oh, James, I'm so happy that I could kiss you!" I exclaimed, almost hugging him.  
  
James grinned.  
  
"Haven't I suffered enough at the hands of the British?" He joked.  
  
I grinned.  
  
"You know what? I think not," I flirted, kissing him, right there in the middle of the tavern.  
  
He broke the kiss a second later, beaming from ear to ear.  
  
"I think you're right, Sarah! I'm such a treasonous rebel! You Tories DO have the right to punish me! I deserve all I can get!" James teased.  
  
I grinned back at him and we kissed again.  
  
I awoke with a start. I thought I was through with these kinds of dreams! I will just go back to sleep and forget all about it.  
  
"And why should I let this little rebel go?" The navy man asked, annoyed.  
  
I had no idea what to say. I licked my lips, trying to think of something to say to save James. Henri, however, beat me to the punch.  
  
"Because they are to be married!" Henri exclaimed, waving his hands in the air.  
  
That crazy little kid! Oh, well, I should play along, should I not? It was for James' well being, after all. No matter how much I disliked competition, I had to help him.  
  
He looks skeptical.  
  
"A lady like you, with a scruffy whelp like him? What do you see in him?" The man grunted, suspicious.  
  
I nodded and blushed. The captain kissed my hand.  
  
"Yes, he's quite charming sometimes. He has many good qualities once you get to know him," I replied truthfully.  
  
"You sure about this?" The burly sailor asked.  
  
"Why yes, of course!" I agreed whole-heartedly.  
  
They seem to be buying my tale.  
  
"We are to be married right away. We are firm supporters of the crown. James plans to join the Royal Navy later. James loves our king so much. So, you see, this is the only time we have left to be together!" I continued, lying extravagantly.  
  
I swear, one of the men is crying! The leader turned to face James.  
  
"Is this true, boy?" The seaman asked gruffly.  
  
James nodded, faking a smile. He looked uneasy.  
  
"Yes. She is my fiancée. We are very much in love," James answered unenthusiastically.  
  
The first sailor looked suspicious.  
  
"I want to see proof. Kiss!" He ordered.  
  
I suppose I must comply. James stepped shakily away from the soldiers. He walked up to me, and, with a confidence I am sure he did not possess at the moment, kissed me. Needless to say, I kissed him back, with more passion than should be necessary. He responded in kind.  
  
Behind us, Henri grinned.  
  
"See? They cannot keep their hands off each other!" Henri chirped.  
  
The sailors shrugged and laughed. I broke the kiss with James, trying to contain my blush and not kiss him again. We avoided eye contact with each other.  
  
"Ah, true love," One of them remarked.  
  
The lead man looked at James.  
  
"That's some lady you've got there. Take good care of her," The man mumbled.  
  
James nodded, free from the iron grasp of the men, grabbing my hand. We walked away, all of us waving.  
  
"You can let go of my hand now," I said, through my still-smiling teeth.  
  
"That's the easiest thing anyone's ever told me to do," James countered, also faking a smile.  
  
He dropped my hand as if he had been burned. I scowled at him.  
  
"I'm waiting for a thank-you from you," I snapped impatiently.  
  
James looked at me, grimacing.  
  
"I think I'm going to be sick first," He retorted, indeed looking a bit green.  
  
He goes to find water, or throw up, but I know he liked it. I know he liked it because I did too. You would have to be blind to not feel the sparks. I touched my lips, licked them, and grinned at nothing in particular.  
  
Henri is trying to catch a toad. James came and sat next to me on the log. He turns and kisses me hard. We break apart, catching our breath.  
  
"Don't say I never said thank-you," James winked.  
  
I smiled as he caressed the sides of my face.  
  
"Now that I think about it, I've done a lot more for you. You owe me some more of that!" I argued.  
  
James smirked secretly and nodded.  
  
"You're right. And there's more where that came from!" James cajoled, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.  
  
He leans in and kisses me, and as we sit here in the swamp, I think I am beginning to like the little rogue. In a more-than-friendly-sort-of-way.  
  
I shoot up with horror. Not another one! Now I was reliving memories, but with new twists. Scary! These fantasies were worse than nightmares! I just hope I can go back asleep.  
  
I was trying to write a letter to Mother, but the boys were being incredibly loud. Something must have crashed.  
  
"James, cut out that racket!" I screamed, trying to write.  
  
The noise persisted. I cannot write like this! I am going downstairs to see what they are doing.  
  
"Would you please stop that noise! I am trying to concentrate!" I yelled, annoyed.  
  
They are all gathered around something. Moses is hammering on it.  
  
"James, if you would," Moses remarked.  
  
He hammered on it a bit more. It shone in the light. They looked among themselves.  
  
"What is it?" I asked, confused.  
  
Moses looked back at me.  
  
"Oh, the boys have a little something for you," Moses answered.  
  
He hammered on it again.  
  
"It was my idea!" Henri yelped.  
  
I grinned. James nodded, and picked it up.  
  
"Since you saved our hides, we decided to make you something," James explained, holding the object so I can see it.  
  
It is a necklace, a locket to be exact. Just like the one my father gave me. He smiled and put the necklace around my neck.  
  
"Where did you get the gold for this?" I asked, bewildered.  
  
James scratched the back of his neck nervously. He was not wearing his mother's ring. He did that, for me?  
  
"Do you like it?" He asked, nervous.  
  
"Your ring!" I exclaimed, shocked.  
  
James looks down and does not answer the question. I smiled at him.  
  
"It is the greatest gift I have ever received," I answered truthfully, feeling its surface.  
  
He smiles brightly.  
  
"Well, I knew how important that locket was to you," He mumbled.  
  
He had sacrificed so much for someone he barely knew.  
  
"Thank you," I whispered.  
  
He smelled nice. I waited patiently the rest of the night so that I could properly express my thanks. James passed my room. I opened the door.  
  
"James?" I called, unsure.  
  
He turned to face me.  
  
"Yeah, what, Sarah?" He mumbled.  
  
I smiled at him.  
  
"I want to thank you again, for giving me that necklace," I muttered softly.  
  
I looked around quietly and then pulled him into my room. I kissed him passionately and then...  
  
I awoke with a start. I cannot believe myself! That dream was even worse then the last. It was just about to go to dirty places. I will not sleep anymore, and that's final!  
  
I had just been through one of the worst experiences of my life. Poor Molly! Not only had her husband died, but she had gotten shot. I was so tired, but at least we were being released. I hear someone calling my name, but it does not register. Suddenly, James is in front of me, looking incredibly worried.  
  
"Sarah! Are you all right?" James asks, eyes wild.  
  
I nod and look down at Molly.  
  
"I will be fine, James," I answer softly.  
  
Molly moves her head in my lap and James gently picks up her head, pulls me up, and sets her head down on his coat. Then he wraps his arms around me in a huge bear hug. I feel safe, and warm, and a lot of things I have not felt since I got here. Then he steps away from me, and the cold rushes at me with full force. I miss the warmth, but then, suddenly, he kisses me, and it returns, better than any fire.  
  
He breaks the kiss a moment later, hugging me again.  
  
"I was afraid you were dead. I missed you, Sarah. I don't know what I'd do without you," James whispers.  
  
I do not know what to feel. I feel safe, I feel warm, and I feel loved.  
  
I shake myself awake. I must have drifted off. That dream was tamer than the others, but still, something is amiss about it. I know none of that happened, but I miss the feeling in the dream. I am so tired. It would not hurt to close my eyes for a moment, would it?  
  
"Thank you," James said.  
  
It takes a while before I register that he is talking to me.  
  
"For what?" I asked, dazed.  
  
James gives me a look. Suddenly, I am wide-awake.  
  
"You know," He prodded.  
  
I chose to ignore this. If I acknowledge it, then it means that I will truly have betrayed the crown.  
  
"I do not know what you are talking about," I denied.  
  
James rolled his eyes at me.  
  
"Sure you do. You saved our hides," James stated.  
  
I was so tired. I could not argue with him there, though. For once, he had a point.  
  
"James, I am very tired, and very cold," I answer, tired.  
  
James shook his head, smiling lopsidedly at me. He then removed his coat, draping it over Henri and I. I smiled shyly at him.  
  
"I'm going to make a gentleman out of you yet," I teased, grinning.  
  
He grins back.  
  
"And I'm going to make an American out of you," James countered.  
  
I carefully leaned up against him. He looked down at me, confused.  
  
"What're you doing?" James hissed.  
  
I smiled tiredly.  
  
"It was either using you as a pillow or the cart. I cannot help it if you are the softer one," I mumbled.  
  
James shrugged, tired himself, and set his head on top of mine.  
  
I awoke slowly this time. The memories flooded back to me quickly. Oh, brother. I wish I could speak to my sister, Mary. Unfortunately, she was off, studying in France, for all I knew. She had experience with these kinds of matters. I did not, for I was just a girl of fifteen.  
  
No more falling asleep.  
  
I ran out, waving around the pillowcase I had stuffed with books.  
  
"You'll never take me alive!" I screamed like a banshee.  
  
I smacked the Indian in the face with my pillowcase. He fell to the floor.  
  
"Take you where?" He asked skeptically, rubbing his face.  
  
How was I supposed to answer that? It was not every day that you met cute blonde blue-eyed Indians when they were attacking your ship.  
  
"Wherever Indians take people!" I shouted.  
  
"I'm not no Indian. None of us are!" He argued.  
  
I rolled my eyes, putting my hands on my hips.  
  
"I'm not AN Indian. Who taught you grammar?" I scolded, annoyed.  
  
He glared at me.  
  
"Who taught you to whack people on the head?" He retorted, rubbing his head.  
  
Who was this boy?  
  
"Who are you?" I asked, annoyed.  
  
"James Hiller, of the Philadelphia Gazette," He said, pulling out a notepad and pencil.  
  
"So, what do you think about the Tea Act?" James asked, looking down at his paper, preparing to write.  
  
Is that what this is about?  
  
"That's what this is about?" I asked, incredulous.  
  
"I think that they should follow the laws the king assigns. What these men are doing is treason," I continued loudly.  
  
"But what if the laws are unjust?" James countered.  
  
I rolled my eyes.  
  
"You cannot just go around not following laws. That would be anarchy!" I said, disturbed.  
  
I had to continue.  
  
"And you can quote me on that!" I answered passionately.  
  
He smirked, cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"And who would I be quoting?" James challenged.  
  
Who taught him grammar? Honestly!  
  
"Whom would I be quoting! For someone in the newspaper business, you really should be more careful with words! Miss Sarah Phillips of London," I reprimanded.  
  
He did a double take.  
  
"You're Miss Phillips?" James gasped, incredulous.  
  
I nodded, frustrated.  
  
"We've been looking for you!" He said enthusiastically.  
  
He grabbed my arm and started to pull me up the stairs. I jerked my arm back.  
  
"Unhand me now!" I yelled.  
  
He shot me a look.  
  
"I would if I could," He grunted.  
  
I continued fighting him.  
  
"Stop it! Let go of me!" I screeched, still struggling.  
  
He exhaled and turned to face me.  
  
"Look, Sarah, calm down. I'm with Ben Franklin. I'm not going to ravage you or anything. I'm just trying to get you off this boat, so, just follow me and stop struggling!" James snapped, getting right in my face.  
  
"No!" I screamed, still fighting him.  
  
He sighed, rolling his eyes. Then he kissed me, right out of nowhere. I pushed him off of me.  
  
"What was that?" I snarled, wiping my mouth.  
  
He rubbed his head.  
  
"I was trying to calm you down," James barked.  
  
I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Well, it did not work, so do not repeat it, okay?" I retorted.  
  
They do things very differently in the colonies. He sighs, grabbing my arm and dragging me up the rest of the stairs.  
  
"Miss Phillips, I can't print my story from jail," James countered.  
  
"Put me down! Put me down now!" I yelped, trying to fight him off.  
  
He smiles sarcastically.  
  
"I'd love to. But Dr. Franklin told us to take care of you," James argued sardonically.  
  
I glared at him.  
  
"You call forcibly dragging me off a ship taking care of me?" I said, in disbelief.  
  
He nodded. I rolled my eyes. A man called to him and James dropped my hands. A soldier was coming at us! He grabbed for me, but James managed to trip him, and he grabbed my necklace as he fell. I needed no encouragement to run this time.  
  
I snapped awake, wondering when I had become friends with James. That dream was sort of odd, compared to the others. Let me pray that I will not have another dream of the kind. I succumb to sleep.  
  
When I awaken, sun streams through my window. Yes! No more dreams! I yawned, walking down to the galley to prepare breakfast for myself.  
  
As I sat there eating, I thought. Six dreams in one night, plus the other one equaled seven. Seven dreams. I cannot just write this off. My mind is trying to tell me something. I have not figured out what that is.  
  
Was Sybil right? I do not know. That scares me. I could try and say that all of this meant nothing, I really could. I would be saying that right now, but I had just broken up with my fiancé, because I realized I did not love him. It was the second of two awful decisions I have made in one voyage. I cannot trust my decision-making skills anymore.  
  
So, if I just write it all off, as if it was all nothing, I could very easily be wrong. If I say that I possess no feelings for James, it could turn out that exactly the opposite is true. I know only two things for sure. One, that I am an American, and two, that I do not love James Raleigh.  
  
Seven dreams, maybe that is a sign of something to come. Maybe it is not. I have no idea. That is what truly bothers me. I do not think I have feelings for him, but I am not sure. I never thought I would be friends with him, yet I am. I thought that I was a subject of the crown, but I am an American. I never thought I would become a writer, and yet, I am.  
  
What really bothers me about the dreams (well, besides those disgusting ones) was that I kissed him in all of them. I seemed so at ease with him, something I cannot say is true. How can I be at ease around a boy whom I could have feelings for?  
  
- Loren ;*  
  
Wow. I'm speechless. But, if you say you're speechless, then aren't you still saying something? Hmmm. What strange things to puzzle over, right?  
  
I have waaay too much free time sometimes. Time I could and probably should be using to do my math homework. Hmm.  
  
Oh well.  
  
I am scarily talkative today. Maybe it's because no one's talking to be and I'm alone with my thoughts, which is not a place anyone'd want to be. *shivers*  
  
Okay, finished on my tirade/rant/lecture/sermony thing. I'd better get off the pulpit before I go power-hungry on you. And I'm sure that everyone's stopped reading this because it just goes on and on and on and on and on and on. I guess I'm just in a Lorelai mood right now 'cause I had a HUGE load of Pixy Sticks (gotta love that Willy Wonka) and a bunch of those really yummy Swoops things (seriously, they're five star "chips")...Man, I do not know when to shut up.  
  
Shutting up now. Oh, review, by the way... 


	28. Turnin' Rouge

Okay in this chapter, Henri does the whole translator French thing. Translations at the end of the chapter. The end is approaching. Aren't you sad? Only two chapters left...  
  
And 'member, I don't own LK anymore than you do. This one's set during In Praise of Ben...Where Sarah comes back.  
  
I'm off working in the backyard, while Moses supervises, when we hear the armonica being played. We decided quickly to go inside and investigate. Mainly because I can't play the armonica to save my life, Dr. Franklin's in France, Moses was out here with me, Sarah's no longer here, Sybil doesn't know how (for all we know, anyways), and Henri, well, Henri can barely read English. So, we walked in.  
  
First thing we see just happens to be Sarah. My first thought is: Yay! No more excessive chores! That's just downright pathetic.  
  
I see the girl I love, and the first thought I have is: Yay! No more chores! This thought was followed by: She's back? I could really go on forever, couldn't I?  
  
Naturally, Sarah starts talking to Moses. She always talks to him, and never to me! I don't really know much about her. Well, besides the answers to those stalker questions. I don't really care much about her brothers and sisters though.  
  
Why is she hugging Moses? She kissed him too, well, before anyways! I mean, I had to kiss her. And then I dove off the ship and into the equivalent of a cold bath. She's hugging him again. I really wasn't paying much attention to what she was saying. Guess that's all about to change.  
  
"Moses, I am an American now!" Sarah exclaimed.  
  
It's about time. I'm tapping my shoe against the floor, because, frankly, her hugging Moses is bothering me. Reeeally bothering me. She turns around to me, grinning, and I realize I must've voiced my thoughts out loud.  
  
"James, even you cannot ruin my good mood now!" Sarah chirps joyously, hugging me.  
  
I don't know how to react. I don't even get why she's hugging me. We really need to have a nice long little chat, don't we? Anyways, I reluctantly wrap my arms around her. Not because I don't like her, because, hello, I do. But, it's just kind of strange to hug her.  
  
Especially after what happened on the boat and now that Sybil's here. Ah, Sybil's here. How on Earth could I forget? Oh yeah, Sarah's here. Hey, wait a second, they're both here! Oh great. This is just terrible for me. Oh well, I'll deal with it.  
  
We break apart at the sound of Henri fighting. Ten continentals that it's Charles again. I've had it with that little kid. We need to give him the Ben Lecture. I'm saying this because I've heard the lecture many a time myself. Long story. Very long story.  
  
First time I heard it, I was a little scamp on the streets and didn't know who he was. I saw Moses, mind you, this was when I was like nine. Or something around then. Anyways, I was so sad and dirty. He'd just won his freedom and gotten a job with Dr. Franklin like literally a day before. Of course, I knew how my parents died.  
  
And the lightning rod thing, well, and, you know, the fact that they were feeding me, made me stay. Half of it, I think, was the fact that I reminded him of himself. That's way beyond the point though. Point is that I had a home. Anyways, I helped Moses with the newspaper, with me being cute and all, I was at a ripe age for being a newsie.  
  
I made some pretty good cash with that job. I loved the newspaper, even back then. Eventually, however, I got promoted to Apprentice Reporter, or something to that effect. I forget now.  
  
See, now here's the part where I share my sad tale about how my parents died and why I'm here. I really should be more specific in this area, but, hey, this Charles guy's annoying me.  
  
This day just seems to stretch on and on and on. You see, I'd be going on about what's been happening, but frankly, I don't care. As soon as we're done with Charles and Charles Senior, I grabbed Sarah.  
  
"What is it, James?" Sarah asked, alarmed.  
  
I sighed and let her go.  
  
"Look, Sarah, we really need to talk," I replied quickly.  
  
Sarah nodded and walked upstairs.  
  
"James, I am terribly sorry about what I said to you. I was so confused at the time," Sarah explained, apologizing.  
  
I waved it off.  
  
"Sarah, it's fine. I was pretty awful to you too," I answered, trying to apologize.  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"No, James, I was wrong. I was not so sure about my decision in the first place. I should have listened to you," Sarah disagreed.  
  
So girls are actually wrong sometimes?  
  
Did she say she was wrong? Seriously. That never happens. This is scaring me. Really scaring me. I think I need to sit down.  
  
"James, we have neglected to talk about anything even remotely important, do you realize that?" Sarah nagged.  
  
I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Nice to see you too," I retorted sarcastically.  
  
She frowned.  
  
"I am trying to be serious, James! I want answers! Why do you care so much? Why did you kiss me? You know I could go on forever," Sarah scolded.  
  
I looked her in the eye.  
  
"I want answers too! Why are you back? Why did you kiss Moses? And, most importantly, why did you kiss me back?" I countered.  
  
Sarah had the grace to blush and we stared at each other awkwardly for a long moment.  
  
Sybil appeared randomly before us.  
  
"Hey James!" Sybil cheeped.  
  
Sarah's eyes widened and so did Sybil's. Please don't tell me that they know each other. Well, they're hugging, so they definitely know each other.  
  
"Sarah! Nice to see you again," My girlfriend began, "Was I interrupting something?"  
  
Sarah and I exchanged a brief look.  
  
"No, nothing at all," I said, faking a smile.  
  
Sybil nodded brightly. I looked nervously between the two of them.  
  
"How do you two know each other?" I asked nervously.  
  
Sybil smirked at Sarah, who looks really uncomfortable.  
  
"Well, it is a long story," Sarah explained quickly.  
  
Sybil gave Sarah a searching look. Why do I feel so awkward? Oh yeah, I'm in love with Sarah and I'm with Sybil. Great. Here comes Henri, just when you think it can't get any worse. His eyes widen at the scene and a smirk stretches from ear-to-ear.  
  
"Hé, le Garçon d'Amant! Maintenant vous devez choisir entre eux, non?*" Henri taunted.  
  
I winced. I knew Garçon d'Amant, he'd been calling me that a lot lately. Lover Boy, he'd been calling me ever since Sybil arrived.  
  
"L'homme, vous êtes fou, Henri!" I retorted.  
  
Henri shook his head and Sybil and Sarah turned their heads in amazement.  
  
"You speak French?" The girls asked in amazement.  
  
Sybil's tone was more of a wow-you're-even-better-than-I-thought-tone, while Sarah's was more of a you-speak-French-since-when-again-tone. Heck, I'm shocked that I remembered it.  
  
"Les dames, mon ami sait ici Français. Pas un lotissement, mais quelques- uns. Pas le regard a étonné si," Henri replied, grinning.  
  
Didn't catch all of that. I'm rather glad I didn't.  
  
"What'd he say?" Sybil asked, confused.  
  
I shrugged.  
  
"I'm not fluent," I muttered.  
  
Henri grinned.  
  
"Oh, cela a raison. Je dois vous dire cheres femmes, je devriez encore pas? La vérité est que James vous aime ici, Sarah. Je pense. D'autre part, il y a de la preuve pour soutenir l'aimant Sybil aussi. Quand même, je pense qu'il va enrouler avec Sarah parce qu'il l'a embrassée! Et je sais parce que j'écoutais aux portes sur leur conversation. Il l'a si mauvais pour elle. Mes cheres femmes, James formera finalement son esprit. Pas la crainte!" Henri ranted.  
  
I shook my head. Oh, le frère. Oh brother. I'm thinking in French. I must be going insane. I didn't know I knew that much.  
  
"James, je, être si jeune et unexperienced me vous peut offrir seulement le si petit conseil. J'espère qu'il aide. Choisir sagement, mon homme. Bonne chance," Henri replied seriously.  
  
I understood like two words of that entire speech. He really needs to start speaking in English more. I nodded cautiously and noticed something for the first time. Sarah was wearing a gold ring with a diamond set in it. An engagement ring.  
  
Only one name comes to mind. Major James Raleigh. How he makes my blood boil.  
  
But if she's got an engagement ring, then why is she here? Unless he's coming here, to America. But he hates Americans. All this thinking is confusing me even more.  
  
Why is that ring on her finger?  
  
This is so frustrating. However, Henri seems to have noticed, just judging by the gasp on his face. He looked directly at me, questioning me with his eyes. I shrugged, knowing that his next words would be in French and about the ring.  
  
"James, pourquoi Sarah porte-t-il cet anneau? Il paraît si cher. D'où il est venu? Reçoit-elle épousé? Huh? Je veux des réponses maintenant!" Henri exclaimed.  
  
I shrugged.  
  
"Henri, just ask her. I don't know anything," I grunted.  
  
Henri looked thoughtful and the girls frowned. Sybil smiled.  
  
"James, I'll get dinner started," Sybil stated.  
  
I nodded, not willing to cook tonight. Henri shook his head and ran downstairs, looking petrified.  
  
"I must stop her before she commits a crime against cooking!" Henri shrieked, flying down the stairs.  
  
At least I wasn't cooking anymore. I think we all were tired of food poisoning. Alone at last.  
  
"Sarah, I have a lot of questions for you," I whispered.  
  
Sarah nodded and moved back into her bedroom. To go in or not to go in, that is the question.  
  
- Loren ;*  
  
Okay, uh, review...  
  
Translations:  
  
1. Hey, Lover Boy! Now you'll have to choose between them, no?  
  
2. Man, you're crazy, Henri! (Even though they didn't use man as a slang term back then, but yeah)  
  
3. Ladies, my friend here knows French. Not a lot, but some. Don't look so surprised.  
  
4. Oh, that's right. I should tell you dear women some more, should I not? Truth is that James here loves you, Sarah. I think. Then again, there's strong evidence to support him loving Sybil too. Anyways, I think he's going to wind up with Sarah because he kissed her! And I know because I was eavesdropping on their conversation. He has it so bad for her. My dear women, James will eventually make up his mind. Do not fear!  
  
5. James, I, being so young and inexperienced myself can only offer you so little advice. I hope that it helps. Choose wisely, my man. Good luck.  
  
6. James, why is Sarah wearing that ring? It looks so expensive. Where did it come from? Is she getting married? Huh? I want answers now! 


	29. Secret Hidden

This chapter's really short. Well, it's two pages. Happy Passover and Good Friday and Easter and Weekend! That sounds weird. But there's no more Lent in two days which means I can eat chips and pretzels and goldfish and all sorts of deliciously unhealthy yummy good food crap.  
  
This chapter's interesting for Sarah. She uh, does some thinking. The next chapter after this one, which I'm posting tonight, is the last one. Hope you enjoy.  
  
I don't own this show. But I'm gonna miss this fic.  
  
Oh, and if you're wondering why Henri uses man a lot, I use it A LOT in talking. Well, when I'm talking with people. It's weird. You go through phases like that. You know? See, for me it was Dirty, Meh, Man, Foracopia...lol  
  
James walked into my room and sat down on the bed next to me. I glared at him.  
  
"James! It is improper for a gentleman to be in a lady's room!" I hissed.  
  
I was not mad at him. I was mad at myself. I wanted to kiss him. Sybil was here, though, and I could never do that do her. James rolled his eyes.  
  
"Sarah, how many times do we have to go over this? I am not and never have been or ever will be, a gentleman!" James argued.  
  
I sighed. What was he playing at? He already had my attention.  
  
"What is your problem?" I snapped, suddenly frustrated.  
  
He frowned at me.  
  
"Sarah, are you crazy or something?" James asked, stunned.  
  
I turned away from him, scowling.  
  
"No, James, I am perfectly fine," I reinforced frostily.  
  
James sighed. Ugh, I was having flashbacks from that horrible dream. Which is something that he should never ever learn about. He needed to be out of my room before one of us did something that we regretted. Namely me, because if one of my dreams came true, then so could another. Another one of those things I never want to happen.  
  
"Sarah, why are you wearing that ring?" James asked quietly.  
  
I winced. Then I turned and glared at him.  
  
I had forgotten all about it. Does that mean that I am still engaged to James Raleigh?  
  
"Why is Sybil here?" I countered.  
  
He winced, but then shrugged.  
  
"I was lonely," James grunted.  
  
My eyes widened, but I tried to play it off. I hope he is not saying what I think he is saying.  
  
"Oh," I mumbled.  
  
I realized that I had turned to face him. He looked me directly in the eyes.  
  
"I believe it's your turn to explain," James prompted.  
  
I scowled.  
  
"I do not have to explain anything to you!" I snarled.  
  
James backed off, sighing.  
  
"Sarah, please!" James begged.  
  
I shook my head, and he pouted.  
  
"In England, I became engaged to James Raleigh," I replied simply.  
  
James looked down, nodding. He looked back up.  
  
"I figured," He muttered.  
  
I nodded awkwardly.  
  
"You should really get out of my room, James," I said quickly.  
  
He stood up quickly. I was slowly beginning to realize the one thing that I had feared most had come true. I had become engaged to the wrong James. That terrifies me.  
  
- Loren ;*  
  
Let's have a Spanish lesson, shall we?  
  
Español: A mi me gústalo.  
  
English: I like it.  
  
Cool, huh? *grins*  
  
Review, guys. 


	30. The Princess Denied

Okay, this chapter's weird. And it doesn't resolve anything. But it sorta does, and it's the last chapter. You'll see why exactly I was ranting about a sequel awhile back, actually.  
  
Anyways, I don't own LK. Happy Holy-Days! And just plain weekdays. Hope you like it. It's been interesting writing it and not updating it...Seriously, I suck at updating. Lol.  
  
Anyways, on with the last chapter.  
  
Why does Sarah want me to leave so badly? I must find out. I am, after all, a reporter.  
  
"So," I began.  
  
Sarah sighed, playing with her hair. I shrugged and sat back down. Sarah looked uncomfortable. Is she afraid of me? Let's find out, shall we? I scoot closer to her, and she looks even more panicky.  
  
So she is afraid of me. Why?  
  
"Sarah, why are you afraid of me?" I whispered in her ear.  
  
She shivered, wincing.  
  
"I am not afraid of you," Sarah gulped.  
  
I gave her a look.  
  
"Sarah, you are too!" I argued.  
  
She rolled her eyes, but said nothing.  
  
I exhaled. Might as well start up a conversation. Am I feeling bold enough today?  
  
"So, why are you here if you're engaged to Major Raleigh?" I asked coolly.  
  
Sarah looked down, blushing.  
  
"I would rather not say," Sarah answered in the same tone.  
  
I sighed, running a hand through my hair.  
  
"I really missed you, you know," I mumbled.  
  
Sarah smiled briefly.  
  
"I missed you too," Sarah murmured.  
  
She leaned lightly against my shoulder. I smiled.  
  
"I did not love him," She whispered.  
  
I looked down at her, stunned. I frowned.  
  
"But you told me that you did," I replied, confused.  
  
She sighed, looking up at me sadly.  
  
"I did at the time. I think a part of me still does. I just cannot love a man who owns people, James," Sarah muttered.  
  
I nodded, wrapping my arm around her. She smiled weakly up at me.  
  
"Yeah," I remarked softly.  
  
Sarah's eyes darted to the ground.  
  
"He would not have approved of my change of heart anyways. I had to come back," Sarah explained quietly.  
  
I nodded sympathetically. Sarah looks quizzically at me.  
  
"Why did you kiss me, James?" Sarah said softly.  
  
I stared into space, not knowing how to answer. Bad things would happen no matter what I told her. I looked down quickly.  
  
"I didn't want you to leave. I wasn't exactly thinking straight," I said, half lying.  
  
She gave me a penetrating look.  
  
"James, you tried to kiss me before. I do not think that it was an accident," Sarah scolded.  
  
I frowned. What on Earth was I going to tell her?  
  
"Look, Sarah, I like you, okay? More than I probably should," I stuttered.  
  
Sarah looked down for a few minutes. Her eyes came up to lock with mine.  
  
"How much?" She groaned.  
  
I looked down, my face reddened. I scratched the back of my neck.  
  
"I don't know what I was saying. I'm a little out of it. It's really great to see you again, that's all," I stammered.  
  
Sarah's piercing green eyes seemed to stare right through me.  
  
"Wonderful to see you too, James," Sarah purred enigmatically.  
  
We looked at each other then, for what seemed like an eternity. And then, somewhere in there, I kissed her. It was great. Sarah was kissing me back and everything. She landed on her back on the bed. It all went downhill from there, because she shot up like a cannon. Sarah looked at me, horrified, looking as though she would bolt.  
  
"Oh, no! I should not have done that! Just forget I did that, please?" Sarah said, sounding alarmed.  
  
I nodded, disappointed. I get it. She just wants to be friends.  
  
Figures.  
  
"Can I just do one thing first?" I asked hopefully.  
  
Sarah shrugged.  
  
"I do not see why you shouldn't," Sarah stated.  
  
I walked up to her. Then I grabbed her face and kissed her with everything I had in me. She looked at me, shell-shocked. Still, she had kissed me back. That had to mean something, right? But it can't mean anything anymore.  
  
After how obvious I've been with my intentions, she knows by now. Which means I have no chance. If she wanted what I'm offering, she could have had it a long time ago.  
  
So, I leave the room quietly, as if I were never there. I suppose I wasn't.  
  
And I can't ever come back.  
  
- Loren ;*  
  
Can you say disappointing? It kinda was, and depressing and stuff. Anyways, review, Love all you guys, that's about it. Might post a sequel if I feel up to it and other crap.  
  
Bye (sort of). Adios. Au Revoir. Arrivederci (is that how it's spelled?). Dosviedanya. Sayonara. 


End file.
